Voltron Oneshots
by Belladonna209
Summary: This is my own collection of oneshots. Spoiler alert for season 3 and 4! Inspired mostly by fanart. Will add more if inspiration strikes.
1. Guide

So this chapter functions as a guide to readers in this mini-series. If you're looking for a specific AU, you'll find a brief synapses here.

Chapter 2: Second hand clothes - The cadets rescue Shiro from the feds at the field tent and take him to Keith's desert shack to recover.

Chapter 3: A clone's retaliation - Kuron attacks the paladins during a larger scale attack and Shiro confronts him head on.

Chapter 4: Strange friendship - Lotor is a prisoner of the castle of lions following season 4. Keith and him have bonding moments over their similar history.

Chapter 5: Bound by blood - Keith's mother returns with her babies to the blades of marmora after the death of their father. Thace is Keith's uncle and Keith grows up as a blade from birth.

Chapter 6: A new mission - Followup to Chapter 4, a direct sequel following the paladins trying to create an alliance with the blades.

Chapter 7: Reunion - Keith and Lance share a phone call talking about their emotions after Keith finds his mom.

Chapter 8: Season 7 predictions - Basically the scene at the end of Mulan where Shang shows up a the Fa residence.

Chapter 9: Spa day shenanigans - Keith and Lance have a bubble war.

Chapter 10: Fem Lance request - Keith gets in over his head and pirates are there.

Chapter 11: Cosmic Intervention - Adam gets reincarnated as Cosmo


	2. Second Hand Clothes

Keith listened to the whine of his bike and closed his eyes in an attempt to process what had just happened. Then a foot pushed into the middle of his back and he groaned. The bike rocked as he dismounted and stood saying, "Give him to me."

Lance and the big guy slid Shiro off the bike and Keith braced himself as the weight settled on him. The one wearing glasses warned, "Watch his head."

Shiro moaned and slumped. Keith hugged him and Shiro's chin landed on his shoulder. Lance moved to catch Shiro, but Keith nodded. "I've got him, I've got him. Get the door. The key's in the bike."

Glasses turned off the ignition and ran up the porch. Lance lifted one of Shiro's arms over his shoulders like he'd done in the field tent and they both carried Shiro inside the farm house. The big guy flipped a light switch, but nothing happened. Glasses went to another and Keith said in annoyance, "There's no power without the generator. McClain, this way."

They took Shiro to the bedroom at the end of the hall. A cloud of dust plumed from the blankets Keith pulled back. Lance coughed and waved a hand. "Can we really let him sleep off whatever they drugged him with here?"

"I know it sucks, but I don't know where else to put him."

"Fine. Uh... Should we... do anything for him?"

Keith folded his arms. "Come on." Glasses and the big guy waited awkwardly in the hall. "I have to put my bike in the shed. McClain, upstairs in the bathroom is my first aid kit. Big guy, glasses, there's some boxes there," he pointed through a doorway. "See if you can find Shiro something else to wear," he narrowed his eyes, "but don't mess with my stuff."

* * *

Hunk watched Keith leave and whispered, "He's scary."

"Was he always like that?" Pidge asked.

Lance shrugged. "He wasn't close to many people at the garrison." Then he jogged upstairs.

Hunk went where Keith had pointed. A couch with a bedsheet and a thin blanket sat along the far wall. Several open boxes were shoved into the corner. A handful of empty soup cans and a spoon littered the floor.

Two entire walls were papered with spreadsheets and diagrams. Papers were spread over the center of the area rug. There was a space in the middle where Keith had probably sat and the papers on the right side were cluttered and ripped as though he'd left in a hurry.

Pidge made a disgusted noise in the back of their throat. "He lives like this?"

Hunk felt a wave of sympathy and reached for an open box. Digging around, he shook his head. "None of these will fit Shiro."

"Look at this," Pidge called.

Hunk turned as Pidge lifted a single picture frame. Behind the glass, a younger Keith grinned beside a smiling man with reddish hair. The man had an arm around Keith's shoulders where they stood before the front porch. Hunk reached for the frame. "Must be his dad. I can't remember ever seeing him smile like that."

"I do," Lance said from the doorway with a sizable plastic box in his arms. He pushed off the frame and put the first aid kit on the table. Reaching for the box in front of Pidge, he said, "Keith smiled when he was around Shiro."

Hunk murmured in concern, "Lance, now is not the time."

Lance ran a hand through his hair. "I get it, Hunk."

"So... what happened?" Pidge prompted.

Hunk and Lance shared a look. Lance sat against the front of the couch. "Keith was orphaned and bounced around the foster system. He met Shiro through some big brother program for troubled youths. Shiro was the one who brought him to the garrison and the only reason he wasn't expelled numerous times."

The front door slammed and Keith stomped toward them. "Hey, did you guys-" He stopped in the doorway, eyes wide. Then his fist clenched until his knuckles were white and anger twisted his expression. His eyes flashed and he shouted, "I said not to touch my stuff!"

Pidge shoved the photo back into the box at the same time Hunk and Lance stood. Lance put a hand on Keith's chest to halt his advance. "Hey, calm down! He didn't mean anything by it!"

"Yeah! We were just doing what you asked," Hunk defended.

Keith looked at the clothes wadded up under Lance's arm and narrowed his eyes. "What box were those in?"

"We looked through the open ones, but nothing would fit him, "Pidge murmured.

"That," Keith closed his eyes and forcibly took a deep breath, "makes sense." He went to the box and glared at the photo before closing it. Reaching out, he asked, "McClain, can I have those?"

Lance looked down at the clothes. "Oh, yeah. Here."

Keith took them and hesitantly asked, "Will, uh, you guys help me?"

"With what?" Hunk asked innocently.

"Oh... No!" Pidge exclaimed, "Nuh uh! I want none of that!"

"Okay! I get it! I'll do it myself!" Keith shook his head in frustration and left the room.

"Pidge," Lance sighed and followed Keith out. He found Keith holding his knife in Shiro's room. "Hey! Put that away!"

Keith jumped. "What? It's not- I can't figure out how to get this suit off of him. I'm going to cut it."

Lance took a calm breath and stepped back. "Oh, alright. How can I help?"

"How can we help?" Hunk offered.

Keith ducked his head bashfully. "Thanks. Uh... Let's move him to the bathroom first."

Hunk and Lance brought Shiro upstairs where an old fashioned bathtub and shower head were free standing from the wall. Pidge had followed out of shame and asked, "What should I do?"

Keith used his knife to cut the ragged crop top off with careful precision. "Turn on the water."

"Ah!"

"Too hot?" Hunk asked.

Pidge shook their head. "It's freezing! We can't bathe him in this!"

"Oh. Of course. The generator out back runs the water heater and... everything else."

Pidge left to start the generator and Lance asked, "Keith... are you ok out here?"

Keith focused on his task. "Sure. I've gotten used to cold showers."

Lance and Hunk shared another look over Keith's head, but then the leotard fell away and they all gasped. Shiro's body was covered in scars faded and fresh. Keith whispered in a hurt voice, "What did they do to you?"

When they had recovered, Hunk asked, "Now in the tub?"

"Just a moment." Keith stripped to his boxers and sat on the edge of the tub with his legs inside. "Prop him against me and we'll do this fast."

Like the rest of the house, the bathroom was devoid of luxuries. Simple bar soap in a faded box that was no longer in production served every purpose. The water hadn't actually warmed much by the time they finished. Dry and clean for the first time in who knows how long, the three of them dressed and returned Shiro to the bedroom.

Keith stood in the doorway a minute longer before rejoining them in the living room. He folded his arms and looked at the floor. "Thanks for all your help, but I think you should consider leaving."

"What? You're kicking us out?" Pidge was on their feet and defiant.

Keith sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It's not... Look, I'm completely off the grid here, so Shiro can recover from whatever happened to him in peace. I've got supplies to last a few more months. But none of that matters if people come looking for you. I'll see if the old truck runs and give you enough fuel to make it into town. From there, just say you were stargazing or whatever and went for a joyride. A slap on the wrist and you're back in the garrison, but Shiro will never get the rest he needs if the police or feds come snooping around for some dumb kids lost in the desert."

"Hey, that was unnecessary!"

Keith flinched. "Sorry, it just came out. Help yourself to whatever food you find. I'm going to sleep in Shiro's room in case he wakes up." Then he left.

Pidge fell back on the couch. "Is he right? Are we putting them at risk?"

Lance chewed his cheek and stretched out on the floor with his feet propped on an end table. "People will come looking for us, yeah? I mean, Keith's stayed hidden this long. We can't bring attention to them now."

"Lance," Hunk said softly, "look at this place. He's barely making it here. This... this isn't healthy." Hunk put his elbows on his knees. "Plus there's those marks. I've never seen one person with so many scars. I want to help Shiro too. You know?"

Pidge set their jaw. "I'm not leaving. This is exactly why I was listening to that radio on the roof. I have to learn the truth."

Lance folded his hands behind his head. "Well, it's two to one. Who wants to tell Keith?"

* * *

Keith looked out the window at the rising sun. The others had been asleep when he'd checked on them an hour ago. In the end, sleep had eluded him. He lied to himself and said it was because he was used to sleeping alone.

"No! No, get away! Stay away from me!"

Keith jumped up and sprinted to Shiro's side as footsteps thundered to the bedroom doorway. Keith gently gripped Shiro's shoulders. "Shiro! Shiro, you're safe! You're home! It's me, Keith!"

Shiro lashed out and punched Keith. Blood smeared his chin from a split lip, but he didn't give up. Eventually, Shiro fell back on the pillows and the wild look left his eyes. Panting, he gasped, "Keith?! How? Where am I?"

Keith felt tears fall down his face as he hugged Shiro. "I saw your ship crash and rescued you before those feds could experiment on you. We're at my dad's old farm place. Shiro, I missed you so much!"

"Keith, I..." He sat up in bed and hugged Keith back. "Is this real? I'm not dreaming or hallucinating?"

Keith shook his head. "You're here, Shiro. I'm here. I knew you were alive! I never gave up on you!"

A gentle sobbing at the door made Keith look to see the three cadets in tears. Shiro swung his legs out of bed. Keith moved to help, but Shiro waved him off. "I-I need a minute, Keith."

Keith stood frozen as Shiro walked out of the bedroom past the others. He closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. Shiro needed time to adjust and heal. He'd expected this. Keith sat on the bed and gathered his emotions. Another pressure beside him made him bounce. Keith looked over, but Lance wouldn't meet his eyes. He rubbed the tears away and wiped the blood off his chin with the back of a hand. "Lance?"

Lance glanced up when Keith used his first name. He cleared his throat and wiped at his nose. "I... I just wanted to apologize, Keith. Those clothes in that box... they belonged to your father, right?"

Keith took a steadying breath and lifted his head. "Yeah. They were."

* * *

 **So yeah. Season six wrecked me as much as everyone else, but I never made the connection that the clothes Shiro wears in front of the desert house in episode freaking one, season freaking one, had to be Keith's father's clothes. The clothes he wears until season three. Space dad has completely new meaning and this is how I imagine the situation going. Of course, the canon is that they didn't give him a bath, but I needed to convince the cadets to stay somehow, right?**


	3. A clone's retaliation

Another blast shook the castle, sending Shiro into the wall. He stumbled, shoving off with both hands. Where were Keith and Lance? The alarms were loud enough to wake the dead! He heard Pidge shout through the coms, "Shiro, we need help out here!"

Shiro replied, a note of panic in his voice, "Hold them off as long as you can! Allura, can you make the jump?"

"I will try!"

Shiro slid around the corner and kept running. His lungs were burning, but he couldn't pause. The boys weren't answering. Something must be wrong. A faint blue light blinked from Lance's bedroom. Shiro slammed into the open doorframe when the castle rocked. "Keith, Lance? Where are you?"

He frantically searched the dark room, but he didn't need to look for long. The glow came from two helmets, one red, one blue, where they lay beside their owners feet. The two boys were unconscious, small cuts and bruises visible on their bare skin. Shiro felt the blood drain from his face. Stepping into the room, he called, "Lance, Keith!"

Shiro stopped when he noticed a third figure sitting behind them on the bed, his legs helping to prop the paladins in their sitting positions. Shiro hadn't seen the cloth gagging them both or the ropes tying their hands behind their backs. The imposter held Keith's blade with casual disinterest, flicking it back and forth, while his galra hand gently caressed Lance's hair. Shiro heard the sick copy of his own voice say, "You've finally found us. Congratulations." The clone leered, the right side of his mouth lifting slightly more than the left, and held up a finger. "But you should try to be more quiet. They're trying to sleep."

Shiro's hand began to glow as he demanded, "What have you done to them?" Kuro lifted one eyebrow. Shiro moved, but froze when Kuro lowered the galra blade to Keith's cheek. The boy didn't even flinch as a line of blood was drawn. Kuro licked the blade, twisting his fingers in Lance's hair and pulling. The castle shook again. Shiro ground out, "I should have killed you when I had the chance. I won't be making that mistake again."

Kuro glanced up sidelong at him. "Well then, champion, you think you can beat me?"

"You've made one fatal mistake, clone," Shiro growled while his hand went whiter than it ever had, "No one messes with my family, my boys."

Shiro moved, the clone only just managing to dodge. Keith and Lance slumped together, no longer supported by the one they had trusted. Kuro was a good match. His attacks were fast. Shiro had never sparred against someone so good at his own moves. Kuro stepped back weilding Keith's knife and barked a laugh. "You forget, champion, I was you when you weren't here for them. All those months, I wove my seeds of chaos. I drove them apart. Even if you kill me, they will never be your team again."

Shiro didn't waste time replying. Pidge and Hunk needed him. But Keith and Lance needed him more. He pushed forward, meeting Kuro's attack head on. The galra blade lodged in Shiro's good arm, but his galra arm had punched through Kuro's chest. Shiro spat through his teeth, "I don't care what you think you've done to them, my family is stronger than that. I will fix this. I am the leader of this team and you were nothing."

The light faded from the clone's eyes as the living circuitry began to fail. Shiro withdrew his hand, flinching when he yanked Keith's knife from his arm. He tapped his com and announced, "I found Lance and Keith. They need medical attention. Send someone to my location. They won't be able to join the fight." He bent to remove the gags from the unconscious boys and groaned before adding, "I'm heading to the black lion now. Allura, we're going to need that jump."

Then he was gone.

Lance woke up in a healing pod. His head was hazy for a second. Then he remembered how he and Keith had been jumped by that clone, that he had... Lance set his jaw and climbed from the healing pod. Looking around, he noticed Keith sitting on the steps beside his med pod. Keith offered a half smile that didn't reach his eyes before glancing away.

Lance took a few steps to regain his balance, but ended up sitting beside Keith. Their shoulders were touching and Lance leaned his knee into Keith's. Keith frowned at the ground between his feet. He asked, "Do you know...?"

"Not a clue. That doppleganger injected me with something and I passed out," Lance answered.

Keith's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, me too."

"You alright, buddy? Those things he said, they aren't true. Shiro would never treat you like that."

Keith looked up, dark eyes wide, desperate to believe. Then the door opened and the other paladins rushed in wearing full armor. Hunk and Pidge rushed past Shiro and threw themselves on the recently healed pair. Keith and Lance reassured them before glancing at Shiro. He had hesitated in approaching. Keith and Lance shared a look before standing. Lance asked, "Were you the one to save us?"

Shiro's eyes shone with pain when he reached into his belt to retrieve Keith's knife. "Yeah." He walked slowly across the floor. "I know we haven't really gotten a chance to talk about my time away. You all must be hurting, and I-"

Keith's abrupt hug cut him off. Lance put a hand over his mouth. Keith was never that way. His hugs were always soft and hesitant. He heard Keith whisper, "It's good to have you back, space dad."

Shiro froze for another time that day, his arms slowly returning Keith's embrace. Lance crossed the floor and put a hand on Shiro's shoulder before he was pulled in too. A second later, he felt Pidge and Hunk press into his back. Lance sighed, "Looks like the family is back together again. What do you say we head to the nearest food goo depot and discuss this over dinner?"

Shiro smirked down and ruffled Lance's hair. "Lance, that's a great idea."


	4. Strange friendship

**I know I said I wouldn't post more unless I had inspiration. Well it hit. I had the stupid image of Lotor as Aladdin and Keith as Jasmine singing about a magic carpet ride. What follows is my stupid idea growing into more than I could handle without writing.**

Prince Lotor lounged on the side of the hangar where it was flat. His leg hung off the ledge, his hands folded on his chest. The paladins didn't trust him, not that he would if their positions had been reversed. He had used them for his own means and tried to kill them several times before his hand was forced, but confining him to the hangar with his ship was practically barbaric. They'd locked the airlock, so there was nowhere he could go. He was stuck here until his father's bounty hunters found him or the paladins decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

He was staring at the ceiling, so he didn't notice at first that a certain dark haired human hybrid was staring through the observation window. Lotor's gaze lazily flicked toward the red paladin. He had been surprised to see so small a Blade, assuming it was a female of his father's race, only to discover the strange human boy with the galra blood. He had been the one flying toward Hagar's ship, his piloting skills rivaling Lotor's own, when the comet's weapons had forced the ancient druid to retreat.

Lotor had surrendered to the paladins, allowing them to hold his ship and question his motives. Then he had been shut away as if forgotten. Apart from the food bot, he hadn't received visitors. Yet now, the smallest Blade had returned. Lotor shifted to a sitting position, one leg bent. The red paladin flinched, crossed his arms, and glared for two seconds before turning and leaving. The observation deck went dark. Lotor smiled with a gentle sigh. So he wasn't completely forgotten.

The next day, Lotor assumed, he began running diagnostics on his ship. He hadn't been able to activate the weapon he had used during the battle since, and since his schematics had been blown to bits with his main starship, he had been forced back to square one. As far as he could tell, the weapon system was fully functional, but simply refused to fire. He stood up, hitting his head on the undercarriage. Lotor cursed and rubbed the back of his head.

"What are you doing?" came over the comsystem.

Lotor froze, slowly standing. He turned, one hand on his waist, to see the red paladin was back in the observation deck. Lotor lifted his chin with the dignity of his royal breeding and answered, "I am looking into an aspect of my ship. How long have you been watching me?" The red paladin crossed his arms and didn't answer. Lotor glanced away, hiding a smirk. He resumed his diagnostics, stealing glances toward the observation deck. It was some time before the red paladin left again.

* * *

Lotor was sprawled across the cockpit beneath the dash. His legs were hanging across the nose of the ship as he tried to find the wires that were misfiring. He had a headache from spending so much time upside down and his hair kept tangling in the circuit board. Sparks flew as he accidentally crossed the wrong wires. He cursed with an undignified shout in pain before flexing his hand. He looked closer at his fingers. They hadn't been burned, but that was a nasty shock. He exhaled slowly and decided that was enough for now.

Only, when he tried to leave the cockpit, his hair snagged and he accidentally headbutted the dashboard. A string of violent curses left him as he yanked his hair free and kicked away from the ship. He rubbed his scalp and leaned against the ship. Surely he was missing something small. There was no other explanation.

"You hit your head pretty hard just now."

Lotor shot a look at the hangar entrance. The red paladin had returned, this time abandoning the observation deck. He wore what Lotor could only assume were nonuniform regulation clothing. Lotor glared down at the red paladin with one hand on his waist. "Ah, so you have the power of vision. How astute of you."

The red paladin's eyes rolled and he folded his arms. "I was only going to ask how your tests were going. You've been stuck in that ship since you arrived."

Lotor's eyes widened in surprise and he looked away. "Yes, I have, but she has been quiet. I haven't been able to learn her secrets."

"So she's like the lions?"

Lotor glanced at the red paladin with a curious tip of his head. "Why do you say that? I built my ship, so I should know everything about how it functions, but contrary to what I thought, that doesn't seem to be the case. It still hides much from me."

The red paladin frowned. "You called the ship 'it' that time."

"It's a ship. It does what I want and goes from point A to point B. There is nothing more about it." Lotor couldn't keep the annoyance from his voice. He pinched the bridge of his nose and added, "If you have nothing more to say, would you please leave me be. I have things I need to do and speaking to you are none of them."

The red paladin shook his head. "You'll never learn what she has to tell you by force." Then he reached back and pulled something from his hair. Lotor watched in bemusement as the red paladin held out a small ring of flexible material. "Here, for your hair. I use the band when I'm sparring to keep it out of the way." He set the hair band beside the door and opened the lock. Without turning, he said, "My name's Keith, by the way, so you don't have to mutter about my height or my Marmoran status."

Lotor straightened up, a hand over his mouth. Had he really been saying those things out loud? He waited a while before retrieving what the red pa- Keith had left. He gently tested out the give of the hair band before shoving it in a pocket. What a strange welcome he had been given.

* * *

The red paladin made it a habit of visiting. It helped Lotor keep a sense of time. Keith was usually wet having just showered after sparring with the ship's automated combat system. At first he had just sat and watched, but soon had started to ask questions about Lotor's home world. More frequently, though, Keith had started asking about the specific mechanical workings of the comet ship. In an attempt to gain trust, Lotor had asked Keith questions in return. At first the human had been hesitant, still refusing to answer anything about his home world beyond vague descriptions, but it seemed the more Lotor opened up about the comet, the more Keith dropped his guard.

After ten or so visits, Lotor had found himself dropping hints that the galra hybrid completely missed. It was sort of adorable, but made him miss his generals. They had been closer than family. If only he had been able to explain, maybe Acxa wouldn't have felt the need to betray him.

"What's on your mind? You seem troubled."

Lotor looked over at the red paladin where he sat on the wing of his ship with a sad smile. "I was just lamenting that I do not have your sense of bonding. You and the other paladins are close."

Keith's mouth twitched. One of his rare smiles. He leaned back on his hands and agreed, "Yeah. We really are, aren't we. But what about those chicks?"

"I beg pardon?"

Keith glanced up. "Uh, those females you were with."

"Oh," Lotor said quietly. The paladin was more observant than he'd given credit. "They abandoned me after my father put a bounty on my head."

"I'm sorry. I- we heard the message relayed over all frequencies. I hadn't thought... I guess you really are alone. I'm sorry." Keith sat up and slid off the ship. He put his hands in his pockets and walked from the hangar with slumped shoulders.

Lotor sighed. He really wasn't making progress with the comet, but he kept pretending if only to draw the red paladin back. Keith had a knack for ships much like Lotor. He closed up the dashboard and sat in the cockpit. He didn't notice when he fell asleep. In his dream, the ship was vibrating, pulsing like it did when he was in the pilot's seat. He mentally reached for the forward thrusters and ran a finger over the triggers. The comet purred in response. He could hear her heartbeat sink into rhythm with his.

"Lotor! You did it!"

Lotor jumped, hitting his head on the protective dome over the cockpit. He looked around in shock to see the dashboard all lit up. The comet had come back alive after no signs she would breathe again. Lotor opened the cockpit and stood to see Keith standing in the hangar with a cocky grin on his face.

Lotor glanced around before reaching for the power grid. His hand froze. It was offline. How? As quickly as the comet had come to life, it settled back into the hangar and powered down. Lotor shakily climbed from the comet ship. A hand supported his arm. He looked at the red paladin in surprise. Keith was still beaming toward Lotor's ship. Lotor gently broke contact with the red paladin and sat against the comet. He needed to analyze what this meant. There was so much new information!

"Hey, easy there. Do I need to call for a medic drone?"

Lotor shook his head. "I... I'll be fine. I just..."

Keith patted Lotor's shoulder. "Deep breaths. So how did you do it?"

"I'm not sure," Lotor admitted. He looked at the ship above him with wonder. She was alive. There was no doubt in his mind. "Your lions... do they ever... speak to you?"

Keith's eyes widened slightly before he looked up at the ship and ran a hand along her side. "So she is like them."

It was all the confirmation Lotor needed. But there were still so many questions he wanted answers to. "Keith, I- what?"

Keith's eyes were wide. "That's the first time you've actually used my name."

"I'm sorry, if you'd prefer another-"

Keith waved a hand. "No, no, it's alright." He smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "You can call me that, I was just caught off guard. So... what was it you wanted to ask?"

Lotor rested the back of his head against the ship. If only he had some way to record his findings. Glancing at his arm, he quickly opened the memory unit on his gauntlet and began selecting files. After they were deleted, he asked, "How long have you been piloting your lion?"

Keith slowly sat in front of Lotor, one leg bent. "Well, I started piloting Red, but when Shiro... Black chose me. For a few months, I formed the head of Voltron. Then I left the team to learn more about who I am. My mother-"

Lotor sat frozen. This wasn't what he had been asking, but he didn't want to stop Keith mid rant. The young male was becoming increasingly emotional as he spoke. He stopped himself from saying more. Lotor glanced at the recording to make sure it was working and volunteered, "My mother was a scientist. It is her mission that drives me."

"I don't even know my mother's name. Only that she left her blade with my father back on earth. She must have been part of the Blade of Marmora, but their ways are knowledge by the blade and I..." Lotor hesitantly reached forward and touched the side of Keith's neck. The paladin looked up. "Why are you doing that?"

Lotor looked at his hand. "I'm not sure. When I was young, my father would do so to calm me. Heh," he weakly chuckled, "I haven't thought about my childhood in a long time."

Keith looked at the ground between his feet. "Allura told us about the original paladins. About how the quintescence corrupted-"

"That is a lie!"

Keith's eyes widened and he scooted away. "Lotor?"

Lotor stabbed his gauntlet to pause the recording before straightening his posture and looking away. "Thank you for answering my question. I will have to apply it to the new knowledge I gained about the comet."

Keith nodded, knowing he was being dismissed. Lotor turned away, glaring at his fist. Why had he reacted so strongly? When he was sure Keith was gone, he turned the recording back to the beginning and listened to the playback a dozen times or more.

* * *

Keith didn't visit for several cycles. Lotor used the time to learn how to activate the comet on command. She didn't always listen, more like she allowed herself to be persuaded. After three successful trials in a row, Lotor climbed from the cockpit. He slid to the floor and rested his forehead against the bow. His bond to the comet was growing.

"No! Don't-"

Lotor stepped back in alarm to see the observation deck lit up, but no one was visible. He called, "Keith?"

The red paladin slowly stood from behind the control panel with a sheepish expression. Lotor felt his eyebrow raise with the corner of his lip. "Are you coming down?"

Keith leaned over the panel and asked, "I don't know. Are you still mad at me?"

"Mad? What makes you think-" Lotor stopped himself. Of course Keith thought he was mad at him. Lotor sighed and folded his arms. "I wasn't upset with you, Keith, I was mad at myself."

When he looked up, the observation deck was dark again. He shook his head and walked back to the corner he had made into his living quarters. He rubbed his shut eyes and muttered, "What I really need right now is a chance to relax."

"What do you do to relax?"

Lotor jumped, falling from his makeshift bed. He shot Keith a dark look and picked himself up with as much dignity as he could muster. "I didn't think you were coming."

Keith shrugged. "It's pretty boring right now everywhere else."

"So I am an intriguing distraction?" Lotor felt bile rise in his throat that he was merely that to the paladin.

Keith shook his head. "You're a well of information. I've learned so much about the ships the galra fly from hijacking them, but now it makes sense. I like talking to you."

Lotor felt foolish at Keith's genuine tone. "Forgive me, it seems I keep accidentally driving you away."

Keith laughed. "It's alright. I do the same."

Lotor shook his head. This man was so strange. Lotor looked longingly toward the comet. "If only I could fly her, it might give my mind a break. I've been cooped up too long."

"I can only imagine," Keith answered, following Lotor's gaze. "You probably had all the freedom royalty allows, able to travel at your own whims."

Lotor huffed, "You'd be sorely mistaken. It was a mercy when Zarkon relieved me of my position as leader of the galra empire."

"You called him by his name just now."

"Hm?" Lotor gazed down at Keith with a curious eyebrow lift. "He hasn't been my father for many, many of your earth years.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It is not your fault." Lotor stood and stretched. "But I do wish to fly her. Piloting is all I have anymore."

Keith frowned and crossed his arms. "I doubt Allura would grant permission, but if you had a copilot..."

Lotor smirked. "Keith, are you saying you want to go for a ride in my cockpit?"

Keith glanced away, hiding the grin Lotor had seen for a moment. "I was impressed by her speed and agility. She's as quick as Red."

Lotor covered his mouth. This boy was too pure. "Well, then, shall we?"

Keith glanced up when Lotor offered a hand. He nodded and ran to the hangar controls. Lotor chuckled at his enthusiasm and went to the comet. She willingly opened both cockpits. Lotor shot her a questioning smile. Then the computer system began the countdown until the airlock would open and he climbed inside.

Keith ran over donning his helmet. He jumped on the wing and slid into the secondary cockpit with easy grace. Lotor heard through Keith's helmet, "Keith what are you doing? That hangar shouldn't be open!"

"It's alright, Allura. We're just taking the comet out for a spin."

A man said, "Keith, I can't condone this. Close the hangar and-"

"What, Shiro? You're breaking up on me."

The man practically shouted, "Keith, don't be a smarta-"

The radio cut off and Keith shrugged through the passenger camera. "I guess my coms is malfunctioning."

Lotor primed the engines. "They will not be happy when we return."

"Eh, when are they about my impulsive decisions?"

Lotor chuckled and squeezed the thrusters as the airlock reached zero and the castle bay opened out into blessed space. He asked, "Will they come after us?"

"Red is the only one fast enough to keep up, but Lance is still mastering her controls. We'll be able to outpace him."

Lotor glanced at the passenger camera. "I thought you piloted the red lion."

Keith gazed out the cockpit shield toward the castle. "I haven't tried to fly her since I returned after my mission with the Blades."

"So this is your first time piloting since that day as well," Lotor noted. He smiled and gunned it. The g-force shoved him back in the seat like a reaquainted lover.

"Holy shit, this girl can move!" Keith exclaimed from behind him.

Lotor chuckled. "You haven't seen anything yet." He pulled up the navigation charts and selected a destination. "How fast do you think we can reach the next galaxy?"

"Are you sure we should? Zarkon is still-" Keith shut up as Lotor kicked the comet into overdrive. He had been right. Piloting was relaxing him. Keith selected something in their way, bringing it into focus. "Uh, Lotor, there's an asteroid field ahead of us."

"What of it?" Lotor challenged. He activated the target assist seconds before they entered. With near perfect reflexive instinct, he flew through the asteroid field into the center where it was surprisingly asteroid free. He switched the controls to copilot and folded his hands behind his head. "Your turn."

"What?" Keith shouted in alarm.

Lotor smiled and closed his eyes. "I've given you full control. It'll be up to you to get us out of here."

"No! Lotor, what!"

"You said you wanted to fly her," Lotor teased. "Hurry, paladin. We're going to reenter in seconds."

"You assjerk!"

Lotor laughed at the strange insult, but then the comet responded to Keith's commands. He considered the possibilities. Now that he knew she would listen to another, maybe he could search out her sister from the same rock... Then Keith's enthusiastic laughter made Lotor pay attention.

His stomach flipped several times as he realized the aerial acrobatics Keith was making the comet perform. He seemed to be taking the scenic route out of the field only slowing down once he had resumed their original trajectory. Lotor watched as the controls switched back to him. He grinned. Keith was a fast learner.

As he set the comet to autopilot, he complimented, "You're a very skilled individual."

"Thank you, I've been told I was the most promising pilot of my generation back at the garrison."

Lotor asked, "Is that your home base?"

Keith snorted. "Hell naw! I lived in my pa's old shack in the middle of nowhere, but honestly..." he drifted off before sighing and finishing, "space feels more like home than earth ever did."

Lotor glanced at the passenger camera, but quickly hid it from view to keep Keith from reading his reaction. He took several breaths and concentrated on reaching their destination before continuing their conversation. The moon they landed on had a good view of it's sister going through a lunar eclipse. Lotor helped Keith down out of habit, before remembering Keith was more than capable of handling the low gravity.

He inwardly cursed before sitting against the comet's side. Keith sat beside him, watching the eclipse with a soft expression. Lotor sighed as he realized how much he had missed being out here. It had been too long since he'd just taken a trip to the middle of the universe for absolutely no reason at all.

Keith put his chin on his knees and said, "It really puts everything into perspective, doesn't it?" Lotor glanced down at him through his helmet visor. Keith went on, "If you had told me a year ago that I'd befriend an alien of the race that tried to destroy everything I knew, I'd have beaten the shit out of them for being crazy."

"So I'm your friend, now?"

Keith looked up almost surprised. "Well, I mean, the blades are all galra too. And I sort of got along with your female friend for a couple hours where we didn't try to kill each other."

Lotor chuckled and watched the eclipse. "Acxa was just as surprised. You made a lasting impression on her. I think she actually didn't want to have to kill you."

"Ah, well, at least I have that."

"They were all hybrids, like us," Lotor tested.

Keith replied, "Right. I forget, your mother was altean."

Lotor nodded. "We sort of gravitated towards one another. Then an unfortunate circumstance led to the breaking of our friendship. I believe they still have half of the comet in the sister ship I designed."

"Are you going to get it back?"

"I don't know." Lotor looked at the constellations he had memorized as a child. "I have no use for two ships, unless..."

Keith turned to face him. "Go on."

Lotor looked away. "No. It is too much to ask."

"You want me to join you." Lotor shot Keith a surprised look. Keith shook his head with a half smile. "That's why you brought me out here. Away from prying eyes. You've been more secretive ever since I told you about my mother."

"Keith, I-"

Keith leveled his gaze. "Look, I appreciate the offer, and the magic carpet ride. I know you could show me so many things and I really wish I could go with you, but I think it would be best if you take me home now."

"Even if we went to search for your mother?"

Keith hesitated. Several emotions flitted across his face before he nodded. "I know where I belong. And no doubt she will have heard about what we've been up to. If she wanted to see me, she only has to reach out. So, please, Lotor... Take me back to the castle."

He offered a hand. Lotor only paused for a second before taking hold. The comet responded before he could even clear his head. The journey back to the castle was silent apart from when Lotor asked for permission to land. The hangar opened without anyone responding over the coms.

Once they landed, Lotor sat in the cockpit a second longer as Keith jumped free. Instead of leaving right away, Keith stared up at him. Lotor took a deep breath and climbed free to confront the paladin. Keith chewed his lip before saying, "I don't want this to come between us. You're still my friend, Lotor."

Lotor lifted his chin, flicking his hair off his shoulder. "I respect your decision, Keith. To do any less is beneath me and an insult to you. But," he reached forward and held the side of Keith's neck, "I still hope to nurture this bond we have, to one another as well as the comet. I think she likes you."

Keith's cheeks flushed beneath Lotor's appraising smile. He cleared his throat. Lotor smothered a laugh. "So now you see my intentions?"

Keith backed up. "Um... Thanks for letting me pilot your ship. Uh... see you around."

Lotor covered his smile with a hand, shaking his head. Such a cute little hybrid.

 **Yeah... I don't care if this got out of character. I tried hard to keep it in character, but it got strange near the end. What do ya think?**


	5. Bound by Blood

**Marmora Keith au with alternate buildup to the end of season two. Gonna be a two-shot. I wanted to get this out before season five. Oh well.**

"Unknown object on a collision course with the base."

"Put it onscreen," Kolivan answered.

Thace turned to look. The broad view of space narrowed to a strange ship that seemed to be cobbled together, but was unmistakably one of theirs'. A second later, a female spoke through the communications radio. "Per-ah! Permission to land! Open the- ah, hah, hah- the landing bay!"

Thace jumped to his feet. It couldn't be, after all this time? Kolivan asked calmly, "Identify yourself."

"You know exactly who I am!" Her voice continued to break with heavy panting and moaned pain. "Open the bay or I'll land this ship in the goddamned command center!"

Thace flinched at the unknown, but obvious, swear. The radio officer exclaimed, "She's targeted us, leader!"

Kolivan commanded, "Open the hangar."

Thace was running before they did as told. The call had been hazy and filled with static, but he'd recognize his sister's voice regardless of the distortion. He heard her ship crash into the bay. Two minutes later, he stood before it. His fellow blades were putting out an engine fire. He lifted his mask against the smoke and went to the door. The thirty seconds it took him to pry it open was far too long to wait.

He ducked into the dark ship and called, "Theja, where are you?" Then he heard it. He had barely noticed it or its significance through the static of the radio transmission, but the mewling was unmistakable. He followed the small noise through the ship, his precarious footing lit only by blinking emergency lights. He found her thrown from the pilot's chair. She faced the wall, legs sprawled, but arms and torso wrapped protectively around the source of the mewling.

Thace dropped to her side and carefully turned her onto her back. They were still wet where she held them to her chest, naval chords still connecting them to their mother. He had a moment of shock, but he pushed the implications out of mind. He used his blade to sever the chords and looked around for something to wrap the two kits in.

"Thace, are you in here?" Ulaz called, his normally soothing voice rising in concern.

"I'm here with her, Ulaz. I need you," Thace replied.

Ulaz clamored through the wreck while the kits mewling turned to wails. Thace held out the small bundles. "Take them, I'll move her."

"What about that one?" Ulaz asked, gesturing with his chin to a dark corner where a being resembling the male kit lay in a pool of blood.

Thace looked to his sister. "Send someone to retrieve the body. They're already dead."

Ulaz held the kits to his chest, murmuring to them while he picked his way gingerly through the debris. Theja whimpered as he cradled her in his arms. She wore strange clothes, a black one suit, Thace realized was actually two pieces, and a red coat. Her black hair was longer than he ever remembered. As he emerged from the wreck, two medics went in.

Kolivan stood near the only exit to the hangar. Ignoring him, Thace carried Theja to a waiting stretcher. Immediately, the medics rushed her off with the two kits beside her. Kolivan stopped Thace when he tried to follow. "This base is not a nursery, Thace. Report when she wakes."

Kolivan turned to leave, Antok a step behind. Thace sighed in relief. "Yes, leader." Then he and Ulaz raced after the medical team.

They were forced to wait, unknowing whether his sister or her offspring lived. The ship's other passenger passed on a stretcher. Ulaz gave Thace a look. Thace stood and followed the body. The medics glanced his way while they worked, preparing the body for cryo-storage. He asked them to leave it be for a short time. Then he tried to see what had killed the person.

It did not take long to confirm his suspicions that this was a male of some unknown alien species. A small hole in his abdomen seemed to be the source of blood loss and eventual cause of death. Thace frowned. The wound was unlike anything he was familiar with. Using a long forceps, he removed a small misshapen ball of an unknown element similar to what their ships were made of. He put the sample into the classifier and waited to be told of it's world of origin.

Before he closed the body into the cryotube, he stared hard at the strange person. Who had they been? How had they come to travel with his sister? Was he truly the one she had chosen? He glanced at the classifier. It was still flicking through possible locations. Thace sighed and activated the cryo unit, then he returned to Ulaz.

He wasn't where Thace had left him. Instead, Thace found Ulaz in a small darkened room where the two kits were sleeping. Ulaz smiled softly to him when he entered. Thace's shoulders sagged and he took a deep breath before gazing down at the sleeping kits. They stood in silence, watching over his niece and nephew, for some time before a medic entered. Thace was summoned to the next room where Theja was resting after the medics did all they could.

Thace sat beside her bed with his elbows on his knees. His thoughts were all over the place. His sister had returned after being presumed dead for well over a year with a strange male from an unknown race with his offspring in her womb. He waited as long as he could before sleep finally caught him in the silent room.

"Th-Thace? Thace is... is that you?"

He slowly woke, sitting up and uncrossing his arms. Theja looked over to him, her dark eyes filled with pain and confusion. Thace sat on the edge of her bed and nodded. "Yes, Theja. You're home."

She tried to sit up, but could hardly move. She reached for his hand. "The kits, their sire, where are they?"

Thace answered, "The kits are resting in the next room, but the other..." he looked away, the answer in his posture and the way his ears turned back. Theja covered her mouth. "Their sire... I'm sorry, Theja, he did not survive."

Tears fell from her face. She closed her eyes, throat locked up, unbreathing, for nearly a minute. Then she inhaled, and asked, "May I see them? Our kits?"

Thace found himself nodding, unable to imagine withholding them despite her condition. "I'll bring them."

When he went into the next room, he saw Ulaz was asleep beside the cradle. He gently woke the male and together they brought the kits to their mother. She managed to find the strength to hold them to herself. Almost immediately, they began to mew and she lifted them to her breasts. Thace couldn't be more proud of her. Despite all she had been through, she continued to give everything for them. When they were fed, she cradled them and they all fell asleep.

Thace led Ulaz to the hall and informed him of what he had found on the male's body. Then he asked him to report the findings to Kolivan and explain that Theja would live, but was weak and would need time before they learned about what had transpired while she was gone. Ulaz nodded and hugged Thace, an intimate expression of sympathy. Thace returned it before stepping back and returning to his sister's sickroom. She would need him now more than ever for the next few months, if not years, to come.

* * *

The return flight to their new headquarters was quiet. Each was lost in their own thoughts and stage of mourning. Only Kolivan seemed as solid as ever. He stood behind the pilot while he gave simple instructions, one hand braced on the ceiling of their small pod. Thace felt the burn of bile in the back of his throat. The pilot hadn't seen what they'd found, but he would know as soon as Kolivan deemed it necessary to tell their order.

Ulaz had stopped shaking, but he still leaned into Thace's shoulder. After a glance, Thace saw his friend's eyes had glassed over while he fought to hold his emotions in check. Thace inhaled slowly, exhaling through his mouth. As much as he wanted to comfort Ulaz, it was not a Blade who would do so. Antok looked at the two of them from across the ship with silent vigilance. Thace tried to speak, but failed miserably. Then the ship went into it's final descent and they heard the landing gear extend.

Ulaz straightened up, wiping a hand over his face, before standing and facing the rear of the ship. The passenger bay door opened and they exited before the ship had fully powered down. Antok put a hand on Ulaz's shoulder, nodding once behind his mask, before Kolivan walked past him. He followed their leader with unfaltering loyalty. It was truly admirable after the recent loss of their home base and too many of their fellow Blades. They all knew of the pressure Kolivan was under, but even Thace had felt anger when they'd proven too late in their rescue mission.

Ulaz didn't move any further. Thace glanced back, before turning and reaching for Ulaz's arm. Thace grasped Ulaz's forearm, his other hand gripping Ulaz's shoulder. Ulaz's eyes widened as they met his. Thace listened for anyone lingering in the hangar, but even the pilot was gone. He pulled Ulaz against his chest, holding the back of his friend's head, preventing distance. The trembling returned. There was nothing Thace could say, so he didn't speak. Ulaz had always been less rational than him, Antok, and Kolivan.

A small cooing came from the hangar entrance. Thace looked over, not releasing Ulaz, to see Theja lit from behind in the doorway with Keith in one arm. He closed his eyes with his forehead pressed to the top of Ulaz's head. He whispered, "Go ahead. I'll be along shortly."

Ulaz barely nodded, then stepped back. Thace allowed it. When he was gone, Theja tentatively approached. He knew what she would ask and he hated that he had no answers for her. At last, she asked, "Did you find where they took them? Did you find my daughter?"

Thace went to a pile of cargo and sat. He answered slowly, "Yes... and no." She waited for him to go on. He tried to find the words to explain. He wrung his hands before leaning on his knees. He shook his head. "They're gone. The fleet we tagged had taken them, but by the time we found their flagship, all we were able to lift from the main computer was confirmation they had been killed." He took a shaky breath. "Our fellows were tortured by their druids before being executed. I am sorry, sister. We were too late."

Theja was quiet for a long moment. Then she pressed, "But an infant? Why would they take her? She couldn't possibly know anything!"

Thace's eyes burned with shameful tears. "We didn't find any sign of her in the records."

"So... she might still be alive."

Thace shook his head. He'd given up that hope almost as soon as he realized the empire's raid had stolen his neice. It was a miracle they'd reached Keith in time, but miracles had limits. "Theja, why would they take her?" he repeated. "She is gone."

"No! I refuse it!"

Thace stood and crossed to her. He wrapped an arm behind her back and kissed Keith's pale face. "I am sorry." Her grip slipped and Thace caught her infant before he could fall. He tucked the boy to his chest and heard his sister crying near the floor as he left.

Keith had fallen asleep by the time Thace returned to the domicile he shared with Ulaz and his sister. Kolivan hadn't given her a private suite. After all this base wasn't a nursery, but that didn't stop them from doing the best they could for her. Ulaz was curled up on the bed he shared with Thace. He hadn't changed from his uniform and the lights were unlit. Thace let his eyes adjust to the dark and set Keith in his bassinet before resting a hand on Ulaz's shoulder. "Are you asleep?"

The room was still. Then Ulaz barely muttered, "I still hear their screams, Thace." Ulaz silently sat up and leaned into Thace's chest. He whispered, "No one deserved what happened to them."

Thace once again wrapped his arms around Ulaz. He consoled, "We mustn't let it happen again. For the sake of the universe." Ulaz turned his head and lightly kissed the corner of Thace's mouth. Thace crawled up beside Ulaz and tightened his hold on the other male.

Theja returned later that night. Thace had fallen asleep. Unaware of his sister and lover, he was awoken by Ulaz shouting in pain and Keith wailing. Thace drew his weapon and rolled to his feet. The room was lit in blue by his luxite blade. He spotted Ulaz on one knee beside the basinet, one hand over Keith. Thace didn't get a chance to ask before Ulaz shouted, "She's going after her!"

Thace felt his blood pressure drop, then he was sprinting in the dark halls to the hangar. Theja was prepping the ship they had returned in for flight. The bay doors were primed to open, but the warning lights were flashing despite the siren being silent. Thace approached and set his footing. "You've deactivated the alarm. Why?"

Theja froze, her back to him. Then she said, "I never meant to hurt Ulaz, but he tried to stop me."

"Don't do this. Please, Theja. The empire stole our parents from us and now they've stolen your daughter, but do not," he emphasized, "let them steal you from Keith. He needs you. We need you, Theja."

She looked down at her hands. "No, you don't, brother." Thace flinched. She continued, "I knew the instant I confirmed my pregnancy that I would be relieved of active duty." She turned, tears in her eyes and simple luxite blade in hand. "A mother is too valuable to risk in the missions of the Blades. I can't be a Blade anymore, and now I've failed as a mother! What good am I to anyone?"

She clutched her knife, drawing blood on her palms. Thace tried to approach. Theja looked up, determination in her dark eyes. "I know she yet lives. Take care of Keith for me, Thace. When I find her, I will return." She paused and added in a whisper, "Or... if I don't... give him this when he's old enough to understand the truth."

She flipped the blade into the air. Thace caught it, but when he turned back, she was already closed in the ship and the engines had kicked into life. He put his arms in front of his face and braced himself against the vacuum of space from the open bay doors. Then Theja's ship was gone.

Some time after the bay closed, Thace became aware of footsteps behind him. Then he heard Kolivan say, "So she has left. I knew it was only a matter of time. You have my condolences, Thace. I know they meant much to you."

Thace turned. "Leader?"

Kolivan lifted his chin. "The kits are gone, so now you can concentrate on your missions."

Thace squeezed Theja's blade in his hand and faced Kolivan. "She left Keith behind. She will find her daughter and she will come back for him. Until that day, I will care for him."

"We all will," Antok said from behind Kolivan.

Thace offered a grateful smile. Kolivan shot his second a look, but even Thace knew their leader was fond of the strange pale half breed child. Kolivan groaned low in his throat. "Your missions will not suffer, Thace. Do not make me intervene."

Thace's worry turned to relief. "Thank you, Kolivan."

Antok winked with a smirk behind Kolivan's back before they left again. Thace fell to his knees, suddenly weak. This wasn't a small task. He and Ulaz would need all the help they could get raising the kit.

* * *

Keith hung upside down by his knees off the main desk in the control room. His dark hair was in a braid that fell nearly to the floor. He swung back and forth a few times, earning a raised eyebrow from Kolivan. He swung further, losing his grip on the desk and falling onto his back with a childish shout.

Antok covered a smirk with one hand. Kolivan rubbed his brow with a patient sigh as Keith then began climbing across the command chairs and desks trying his best not to touch the floor. Keith jumped from one desk to the next with somewhat clumsy agility. His bare foot kicked the controls, making the radio screech with static. He covered his ears and fell back to the floor.

Kolivan only had to give Keith a look and the boy instantly crossed his legs with his hands in his lap. Antok went to correct the coms and picked up the young kit under the arms. Keith went limp as Antok carried him back behind the leader's desk. Antok settled Keith on his hip and glanced at their schematics of the ship Ulaz had hacked. Two small blue dots made their way around the purple sentries and officers deeper into the ship.

Through the radio, Thace asked, "Command, what was that interference?"

Kolivan pushed a button and answered, "We had a slight mishap on this side, nothing major. Continue to the main computer."

Antok used one hand to enlarge parts of the map. Keith asked, "What's that pink section?"

Antok flicked the sector Keith had singled out and explained, "Those are the deactivated drones. Ulaz was able to keep them from engaging by blocking their signals with a special frequency."

"That's so cool!"

"Is that Keith?" Ulaz asked.

"When I asked you to watch him, this wasn't my intention," Thace interjected.

Antok once again looked at the map. "If you didn't expect us to bring him along to command, you shouldn't have asked. Take the next right and drop into the service corridor."

They went silent. Then Ulaz asked, "You didn't show him the cameras I hacked, did you?"

"Yes!" Keith all but shrieked, pumping a fist and nearly falling from Antok's hold. Antok settled the kit on his hip again as Keith asked, "When will I learn to fight like that?"

"We need to have a discussion about what is acceptable to show Keith when we return to base," Thace rebuked.

Kolivan folded his arms. "Enough idle chatter. Maintain radio silence until you've accessed the records we need."

Antok settled Keith in a chair and undid the braid Thace had made before leaving on their mission the night before. He used his talons to comb the dark mess of hair. He asked, "When was the last time you had a bath, kit?"

Keith answered a little too quickly, "Yesterday."

Antok tugged gently on a strand of hair. "Keith, it is not wise to lie. Come. I'll clean you up."

Keith struggled in Antok's arms before the warrior threw him over one shoulder. Keith futilely reached out to Kolivan, crying for help. Kolivan shook his head with a doting smile. As much as he hated to admit it, the kit was one of the best aspects of staying home on missions. Kolivan studied the maps for several minutes, tipping off his agents to possible threats. Then Ulaz called, "We're in. Two minutes until we've extracted the data and planted our own."

Kolivan nodded, not that anyone was there to see, and answered, "You have five minutes to reach your extraction point. I'll have your pilot waiting." He switched frequencies and instructed the pilot where to be. Then he waited again. So much of what he did was waiting. It was infuriating when he wanted to be the one on the mission, but Thace and Ulaz were unparalleled at this type of thing so he really had no other choice.

At last the pilot responded that he had rendezvoused with the agents and they were returning home without pursuit. Kolivan responded his affirmative and powered down the command center, hitting the lights on his way out. Back in his domicile, Antok was grooming the unruly kit. Keith sat semi-cross legged with his bare arms folded across his chest. Kolivan fluffed Keith's damp hair with a soft smile earning a sharp glance from Antok.

Once Keith was dry, Antok wrapped him in a too large one-suit. He tied the extra fabric of the arms and legs together to prevent the kit from escaping while he braided Keith's hair. Antok asked casually, "I take it the mission was a success?"

Kolivan stretched out against the wall alongside the bed. "Yes. They should be home before daybreak. You'll have to go back then, Keith."

Keith sighed. "Yes, Kolivan."

Antok finished his work and released the kit. Keith sort of fell out of the one suit before climbing into bed beside Kolivan in the nude. Kolivan let the kit settle against his chest. Keith fell asleep against the warm galra. Kolivan gently cuddled Keith and ran a hand over his hair with that same doting smile from the command center. Antok chastised, "Thace will be mad we let him stay up so late. His bed time was long ago."

Kolivan countered, "What's the point of watching the kit if we can't spoil him?"

Antok crawled into his bed across the room and smirked at the ceiling. "He has been asking more and more about training to be a Blade. How much longer must he wait?"

Kolivan protectively curled his legs around the sleeping youth in his arms. "He isn't as developed as a full galra kit. We cannot risk training him until he is strong enough to handle the consequences."

Antok's eyes crinkled at the edge. "You cannot protect him forever, Kolivan. For his own good, he must begin training."

Antok said nothing more on the matter before turning over to sleep, but Kolivan found sleep to be suddenly very evasive. He knew how vocal Keith was about learning to fight, but the thought of the kit hurt from training always left a bad taste in his mouth. Even though it was inevitable. Keith would need to start soon. Before Keith returned to his uncles, Kolivan would have that talk Thace had asked for.

* * *

Ulaz looked at the timer and reset it once again. "You have thirty seconds before the sentry will make its round."

Thace stood at the desk in the command center. His hands flew over the keys as he began the drill once more. He opened the dummy copy of a galra fleet's computer system Ulaz had made from their mission months prior, but only managed to get slightly beyond his last attempt before Ulaz called time. "And now you've been caught by the fleet's guards. Again." Ulaz groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Maybe you should take a break. We've been at this for hours and you're starting to slide backwards."

Thace grit his teeth, growling deep in his throat with his ears laid back. "How do you make this seem so easy? It should have been your forgery enlistment we implanted."

"Please, I'd never receive the promotion the way I look. You're much closer to that bastard's tastes in generals." Ulaz put his hand over Thace's. "You'll get the hang of it. You've come a long way already."

"But it's been months," Thace denied. "They could submit the transfer at any time now. I needed to be ready weeks ago."

Ulaz gently scratched Thace's scalp, successfully distracting him from his frustration. "Come. Let's check on Keith before going for sustenance. Antok said he's learning to fight faster than you are to hack."

Thace ignored the jibe and wrapped an arm around the other male. Together, they left the command center and made their way to the training deck. Many pairs were sparring in full or partial uniform. Keith sat near the center watching Kolivan and Antok with rapt attention. The other Blades avoided him with thoughtless grace.

When Thace and Ulaz finally spotted the child, Kolivan and Antok went for each other again. Kolivan quickly pinned Antok to the floor, gripping Antok's tail with a little too much subtlety. Kolivan put his mouth close to Antok's ear and whispered something, earning a grin from Antok despite the pain in his expression. Kolivan turned to Keith and explained, "This is a good move to use against an opponent larger than you. So you would do well to memorize-"

He was cut off as Antok whipped his tail, causing Kolivan to slip on the smooth floor and allowing Antok to wiggle free. In a heartbeat, their previous positions had been reversed. Antok put his forearm high on Kolivan's chest near his jaw and said to Keith, "And that is why you should never doubt your enemy's abilities even when they seem beaten."

Thace crossed his arms where he stood behind Keith and commented, "From that display, all he will learn is how to court a life partner."

Keith jumped where he sat and smiled up over his shoulder. "What does 'court' mean?"

Ulaz smothered a laugh with a cough and explained, "We will tell you soon. How long have you been here?"

Antok and Kolivan separated. Antok answered, "Since midday. What time is it now?"

"Time for Keith to eat and start preparing for sleep."

Kolivan ran a hand over the back of his neck. "That late already?"

Ulaz nodded. "We are also done for the day. You are welcome to join us."

Keith flashed a winning grin at their leader. Kolivan relented, "Alright."

Antok picked Keith up and lifted him onto his shoulders. The five of them walked to the cafeteria. The food here was grown from several nearby star systems and traded in exchange for protection and power harvested from the blue sun they neighbored. As such, they never had to suffer a bland palate like some of their other, smaller, bases and outposts. Keith always had a good appetite, but he was in the middle of a growth spurt. The other Blades glanced his way with soft adoring expressions as he packed away plate after plate of the exotic foods.

Kolivan looked over Keith's head and mouthed, "Have you shown him Theja's blade?"

Thace's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. Kolivan frowned and looked away. Thace too, glanced at the table. Keith would need his blade to train. He had hoped to put it off a few years longer. When they were done eating, Thace picked up Keith and bid their friends good night.

Keith wrapped his arms and legs around Thace. When he realized they weren't heading to their sleeping quarters, Keith asked, "Where are we going?"

"Be still, Keith. I wanted to show you something."

Back in the command center, Thace kept the lights off. He walked to the main computer and opened up the ceiling to show the night sky. Keith made an awed sound before Thace reached back and settled Keith beside him on the floor. The stars above were live fed from just beyond their astroid home. A falling star shot across the screens and Keith jumped against Thace's side.

Thace let Keith absorb the enormity of the universe in silence. Much later, he finally had to courage to ask, "Are you happy here, kit?" He felt Keith's dark eyes land on him. He went on, "The farthest reaches of space are your's to view. However, you cannot do so by staying here. I know you long to see what's out there. To know for yourself instead of being told it exists and nothing more. So I ask again. Keith, are you happy here?"

He finally looked down at his nephew. Keith had looked away. He asked, "Is this because you don't want me to become a Blade like you?"

"What?"

Keith drew his knees to his chest. "Ulaz and Kolivan have tried to discourage me. Only Antok willingly teaches me. And you don't want me at the training deck either. You're never there to train me."

A pain like a small shiv of metal being dug into his chest made Thace hold his breath. Keith thought he was disappointed in him? Thace pulled Keith's head to his side. "Forgive me, kit. I have been lost in my own training. I was unaware you wished for me to teach you."

Keith relaxed. "So can we go to the training deck tomorrow?"

Thace answered, "Of course. I'll even teach you how to take Antok down with a single attack."

Keith looked up with curiosity. "You can do that?"

Thace ran his talons up Keith's back, eliciting a giggle from the boy. "Antok is extremely ticklish. Maybe even more than you." Keith nuzzled into his side. Thace sighed and sobered. He looked once again to the stars. "There is one other reason I brought you here, Keith. Your mother," Keith's attention snapped back to Thace, "asked me to give you her luxite blade when you were old enough. I believe the time has come."

He reached into the satchel at his waist and removed the blade. Keith reached out and when the blade connected with his fingers, it shrunk until it was sized to him. Thace inhaled a sharp breath and closed his eyes. So the blade had accepted him. Now it was up to Keith.

The glow of the blade faded as it fell asleep until the time of awakening. Keith stared at it before returning his gaze to the heavens. He asked almost cautiously, "Would you tell me about her again?"

Thace thought of something new to tell Keith. He rarely asked about his parents, so Thace always took his time. At last, he answered, "Theja was impulsive. It made her a great Blade. You share the same trait."

"I do?"

Thace nodded once. "Impulsive means to act on instinct with minimal thought, but it was by this same nature that Theja left."

"Did she hate me because I don't look like other galra?"

Thace glanced down, afraid he'd see the boy in tears. He reassured, "Your mother loved you, Keith. It was by something beyond our control that forced her to go." Thace lifted Keith into his lap. He pointed to the stars. "Have I told you about Scralla, your mother's favorite constellation?"

Keith shook his head. Thace began with Scralla, but he continued until the kit fell asleep. In a way, his lessons had begun tonight. Thace would have to bring Keith back here until he learned how to find his way home.

* * *

Thace and Keith were sparring. Keith now stood half as tall as his surrogate father. The training deck was mostly empty and they fought harder for it. Their full uniforms were the only thing preventing injury. Kolivan had been watching them.

He no longer openly showed his affection for Keith. He couldn't afford to play favorites, for Keith's sake. News of Thace's "transfer" had arrived. This would be their last time together, possibly ever. Kolivan felt his ears tip back for half a second before he recomposed himself.

Thace made a move to end their bout. Kolivan watched with keen interest to see how Keith would react. With near perfect reflex, he blocked Thace's sword and retaliated in kind. They finally stopped with their weapons inches from killing each other. Thace stepped back first, reaching out to ruffle Keith's hair as he lowered his hood.

Kolivan allowed them a few more moments before revealing his presence. Thace flashed a crooked grin and asked, "How long have you been watching?"

Kolivan answered, "Long enough to see a half grown kit hold their own against a full Blade. Keith, you've advanced greatly despite your youth."

"Thank you, leader," Keith replied in slight shock. Kolivan fought a smile as Keith's ears burned red.

"Is there something you needed, Kolivan?" Thace pointedly asked.

All humor left Kolivan and he nodded. "Your mission is a go, Thace. We confirmed it this morning."

Keith looked between them, his cold faced leader and his suddenly tense caretaker. Thace swallowed and asked with a covert glance in Keith's direction, "How long do I have?"

Kolivan merely blinked. Thace bit his lip and closed his eyes. Then he knelt and reached for Keith. The boy weakly tried to pull away. Thace tightened his hold and pulled Keith to his chest. Keith relented, resting his head against Thace's heart. The kit was growing up. Thace hadn't even dared to hope they'd have as much time together as they'd had. Now it all seemed like the blink of an eye.

Keith whispered, "Do you have to go?"

Thace answered slowly, "Yes, my kit, and I do not know if I'll return."

Keith squeezed his eyes shut, holding his breath. He nodded. "I understand."

Thace held Keith tighter and kissed the top of his head. "Be good for Ulaz and our leader, Keith. Train hard, but I hope you'll never need to become a Blade. I love you, kit, now and forever." He stood, gently seperating from the child.

Kolivan hated this. Had he known how close they'd all grow to Keith, he never would have planted the idea of becoming a double agent in Thace's mind. The kit looked lost as his father walked away. Kolivan followed Thace, nodding to Antok as they passed. He glanced back once to see Keith throw himself into Antok's arms and bury his face.

* * *

Keith sat beside Regris against the side of the training deck. They had woken early to avoid being disturbed. Now, other pairs were turning up to spar. Regris tipped his head back to look at the ceiling. "I do not understand how you are so fast for someone so small."

Keith gave a crooked, cocksure grin. "I'm pretty sure it's because I'm so small that I can. Though it'd be nice to have a tail like you."

"No! You do not want this burden!" Regris snorted and laughed, "It was a curse before I learned how to use it for balance and it still causes more trouble than help while sparring."

They continued chatting before going their separate ways. Regris had a lesson in hacking planned and Keith was supposed to report to the hangar for a flight lesson. His path brought him past the command center. The door was slightly ajar, out of place so early in the morning. He heard hushed voices. Then Kolivan asked, "Are we sure this came from Thace?"

Keith's ears perked and he crept close to the door to eavesdrop. He heard Ulaz answer, "It was his encryption and he hasn't been compromised. We have no reason to expect a trap."

Keith crouched and risked a glance through the door. Close to twenty people were in the command center circled around the main desk where a hologram was displayed. At first he couldn't see anything, but then someone shifted. Between the bodies, he spotted the hologram for half a second. What he saw made him gasp.

He covered his mouth, but it was too late. Kolivan closed the hologram as the door was fully opened, exposing Keith's hiding spot. Ulaz sighed, shaking his head and Kolivan crossed his arms. Keith stood with his head bowed and shoulders raised. Antok approached and put a hand on Keith's back, escorting him from the command center.

Antok said nothing which only made Keith's curiosity rise. When they were safely shut into the room he shared with Ulaz, Keith finally asked, "Why did that alien look like me?"

Antok sat on a bed, one leg bent. His tail twitched. "He looked nothing like you."

"That's not- You know what I mean!"

Antok waited for him to calm down. Keith steadied his breathing, finally noticing he was pacing. When his heart had slowed, he sat beside Antok. The larger galra began grooming him, his special way of doting on Keith. "I will answer what I can."

Keith took his time thinking of questions. "Do we know where he is from?" Antok didn't answer. Keith pondered what that meant. He asked instead, "Is he a prisoner of the empire?"

"Yes."

He was starting to get somewhere. "Are there others like him?"

"We believe so."

"Are we going to rescue him?"

No answer. Keith quickly glanced up, but Antok wouldn't say. He didn't have to. Antok continued grooming, braiding Keith's hair down the side. He asked about Keith's studies and his sparring partner until Ulaz returned. Antok excused himself. Alone with Keith, Ulaz began to pack his things.

Keith frowned. "They're sending you after that prisoner." Ulaz paused, but he said nothing. Like Antok, he didn't need to. Keith's frown deepened. Mixed emotions played for position in his head. At last, he asked, "Ulaz, what do you know about my birth sire?"

Ulaz stopped packing and faced Keith. "Is this about the hologram?" Keith glared at the wall. Ulaz sat on the edge of the desk and looked at his hands. "I know only what Theja reported. He found her ship when she crashed on an expedition. He helped her patch her ship, courting her over the time she was grounded. He died protecting her from his own people. She gave birth shortly after."

"Why would his people attack them?"

"I do not know, Keith. Your mother was in much pain physically and emotionally. We did not pry for details about their relationship." Ulaz sighed again. "We need more information on this alien. I will be gone for some time. You may even be a Blade before I see you next."

Ulaz meant it in a teasing manner, but it left a bitter taste in Keith's mouth. He stood and folded his arms. "Yeah. It's possible."

Ulaz crossed to Keith and rested his hands on Keith's shoulders. "I promise, I will see you soon, kit. You'll hardly notice I'm gone."

Keith closed the distance, resting his forehead against Ulaz's chest. "Don't make false promises. I'm not so gullible now as I once was."

Ulaz chuckled. "Alright. Will you see me off?"

Keith nodded. He tried to make small talk on the walk to the hangar. A small one occupant pod was prepped for flight. Keith nodded, holding his emotions in check. Ulaz winked with a small smile before turning and entering the pod. Keith noticed his flight instructor watching from the other side of the hangar once Ulaz was gone. Suddenly, his lesson seemed more of a chore than it ever had.

* * *

Antok found Kolivan and Keith alone on the training deck. Keith was squared against a training sentry and Kolivan stood watching, one hand beneath his elbow and his other hand to his mouth. They were both concentrating. Keith used his luxite blade to dispatch the sentry before it could even finish one strike. Then, he reset his pose and waited for the next sentry.

Antok stood behind Kolivan. "Regris came to find me when Keith hadn't returned to their room. How long does he intend to keep training?"

Kolivan murmured, "I do not believe he is capable of stopping. I've tried everything short of commanding or sedation."

Antok watched as Keith dispatched four more sentries. Then he slowly paced to the panting youth. "It is time to stop, Keith."

"No. I can keep going."

Antok put a hand on Keith's wrist when he went for the next sentry. He told the room, "End simulation." The sentry went limp, the energy of the visor cutting off.

Keith wrenched his hand out of Antok's grip and demanded, "Why did you do that?"

Antok let Keith distance himself, answering, "Your friend was worried about you, and plainly speaking, I am as well after seeing you here. Keith, you need to stop pushing yourself so hard. We know you are upset about-"

"No. Do not go there, Antok."

Antok contained his frustration and pushed on, "Just because Ulaz left doesn't mean you can lose control, Keith. This is not becoming of a Blade."

Keith's head snapped around. "So this is about me being an embarrassment? I'm sorry I can't live up to your expectations."

"Stop antagonizing me, kit. I'm trying to help you."

"Yeah, well," Keith shot back, "you're not my father."

"You think that matters to me?" Antok stood to his full height and glared down at Keith. The boy cringed and looked away, shame burning red on his cheeks. "I know you are vexed by the rumors around the paladins and their lions, but they are not you. Even though you may share their genetics in partial, you are galra, Keith, the beloved kit of a Blade of Marmora."

Keith's eyes were welled with tears. He sniffed and wiped his nose before turning away and folding his arms. "I get it. I'm sorry, alright."

Antok finally closed the distance and pulled Keith in for a one armed hug. "Be at ease, kit, and get some rest." He allowed Keith to shrug out of his hold and watched him leave. He whispered to Kolivan, "He is ready for the trials."

Kolivan's frown deepened. "I know.

* * *

Two days later, Kolivan stood before the monitors in the control room of the training deck, once again a hand beneath one elbow and his other hand clenched by his mouth. After the first five rounds, the volume was muted, preventing Keith's screams from reaching him as the Blades put him through the trials. Keith had been fighting for several hours already. Kolivan had hoped he'd look past the fighting and see the truth, but Keith showed no signs of that knowledge yet.

Kolivan covered his eyes and tried to ignore the tightness in his chest. He couldn't help the kit now. No one could except those he faced. Light splashed across the wall and Kolivan turned to the door. A Blade stood waiting.

"Leader, you're needed in the command center."

Kolivan faced the monitors once more as Keith picked himself up and jogged toward the next door in noticeably worse condition. "I understand. What is the situation?"

The Blade answered hesitantly, "The paladins of Voltron are requesting permission to approach the base."

In the command center, Kolivan replayed the message again. Curse those paladins and their terrible timing. At last, he commanded, "Show them the route. Instruct only two may land and they are to be unarmed."

Kolivan summoned the Blades, alerting the base to receive passengers and ordering secondary personnel to remain in their quarters. Then they waited. The red lion's landing shook the base. Kolivan raised his mask and hood, watching his guild members follow suit. The way opened and the black and red paladins looked around.

Kolivan asked, "Why have you come?"

The paladins looked at one another before the elder one asked, "Are you the Blades of Marmora? We were told by Ulaz to seek out their leader."

Kolivan barely managed not to tense. He answered, "Yes, we are the Blades of Marmora, but Ulaz should never have given you our location."

The red paladin interjected, "Ulaz gave his life for us to meet. How could we refuse to come?"

The Blades were focused on the red paladin. The black paladin rested a hand on the other's shoulder. "Let's start over. My name is Shiro, this is Lance. We've come seeking an alliance to defeat Zarkon."

Kolivan narrowed his eyes. "You were also told to come unarmed, yet your bayard is on you, red paladin." Kolivan felt his lip curl. "If you spoke truth, you would not be so foolish to think I would not know."

In an instant, his Blades cornered the paladins, forcing them to their knees. Kolivan turned to leave. "Escort them to a holding cell until the route reopens."

"Wait! We only-"

The black paladin's protests were cut off as the door shut behind them. Kolivan excused the remaining Blades and rubbed his brow. Antok murmured behind him, "Should we interrupt the trials?"

Kolivan shook his head. "We didn't tell him of Ulaz's passing. To stop now is impossible."

* * *

Lance paced the cell. Shiro sat with his head in his hands and asked, "Would you please sit still? We accomplished what we came for, didn't we? We knew it was a long shot."

"I wish I had realized my bayard was still active. We wouldn't be in this mess otherwise," Lance complained.

Shiro offered a half smile. "Don't beat yourself up. These guys are tough. You saw how Ulaz was. They don't let anyone close for good reason. If Zarkon knew they were here, he'd wipe them from the universe before they could blink."

Lance paused and folded his arms. Glaring at the floor, he replied, "You're right. I just wish that guy had given us more of a chance to explain ourselves."

Shiro laid back on the bench with his hands behind his head. "Take this as a chance to rest. We both need it after the recent fighting."

Lance nodded and went to the door. Banging a fist, he called, "Hey! What have you got to eat around here!"

Shiro smiled and shut his eyes. Lance sure knew how to be an obnoxious prick when he wanted to be. He could only imagine the galras' expressions after a few more hours of his complaining.

At last, the door opened and an imposing galra filled the door frame. "What is it!"

Lance kicked the guard like Shiro had taught him. Shiro startled awake on the bench to see Lance dragging the unconscious Blade into their cell. He hissed, "Lance, what are you doing?"

Lance grinned. "This is a breakout." He pulled up a half formed map on his gauntlet. "I recorded the path we took to get here. We can follow the route back to the lion and get out of here."

Shiro put a hand on Lance's shoulder before he left the room. "Lance, normally I would praise such forward thinking, but now is not the time for this."

"Well, we can't wait around now," Lance said with a look at the galra on the floor.

Shiro groaned. "Fine, but watch your back."

* * *

Kolivan stood in the control room above Keith. He had finally realized what he was meant to learn before passing out. His suit was broadcasting somewhat stable vitals, but Kolivan was keeping a close eye on that screen. Then another interruption opened the door. Kolivan asked, "What is it?"

"Leader... the paladins... they're no longer in their holding cell."

Kolivan turned, his anger burning the air around him. "What do you mean?"

* * *

Keith felt a hand on his shoulder and slowly woke up. He heard a familiar voice ask, "You going to be alright, kit?"

"Thace?" Keith whispered.

"Seems he's conscious," Ulaz murmured.

Keith sat up, gazing at them in shock. "How? What are you doing here? Your missions?"

Ulaz smiled, a broad expression filled with pride. "I knew you'd be a Blade before I saw you next."

Thace knelt and ruffled Keith's hair. "We knew you could handle the trials, my kit, but you do not need to continue. The blade is not always your responsibility."

"Thace... Ulaz? You are the only fathers I've ever known, but I need to know. Why did my mother leave me? Who was my sire... and what am I?"

Thace and Ulaz stepped back. Thace smiled, a sad expression. "That is something only the blade can tell. The time of awakening is upon you, Keith. Hold the blade. Listen."

Keith looked down where the luxite knife rested in his hands. When he glanced up, they were gone. "Thace? Ulaz?" He looked at the blade again. Listen to the blade? He closed his eyes and exhaled, focusing on the pulse inside the mineral.

 _"Who are you?" A woman asked. She stood over a thin alien with pale skin and a swatch of brown hair crossing his eyes._

 _The man held up his hands in defense. "M-my name is Keith! I saw your crash and-"_

 _"Hold your tongue," Theja commanded, her awakened blade at the alien's throat. She looked to her arm where her communicator had been smashed from her fall. Looking up, she cursed. Her ship's hull was compromised. Without looking at the pale creature, she commanded, "Stay there."_

 _She stepped away and jumped to her ship. As expected, the damage done to her deep space communications system was extensive. She glared at the man. "Where am I?"_

 _His eyes widened from where he lay. "Earth? Third rock from the sun?"_

 _"Hah," she barked a laugh. "Such naivete becomes you."_

 _He offered a crooked smirk. "Are you... flirting with me?"_

 _Theja dropped back to the ground. "I have no knowledge of what you speak. Is there a place nearby where I can find replacement parts for my ship? I must report my findings as soon as possible."_

 _The male, Keith, merely shook his head. "We can barely leave our own atmosphere."_

 _Theja looked back. So he had deduced her origin that far. A light hit her eyes and she ducked, sword at the ready. She bore her fangs and tapped her mostly broken gauntlet. In a stroke of luck, her pod's camouflage mechanism was still intact._

 _Keith crouched and reached for her hand. "We have to go. If we're caught, who knows what they'll do to you."_

 _"I cannot abandon my ship."_

 _"Do you want to die?"_

 _Theja growled. "Fine. What do you suggest, terran?"_

 _The memory jumped to a small three room building. Theja removed her hood and glanced around. The man stood against the wall beside a strange rectangular white machine. He noticed her staring and startled into motion. "Uh, I have extra blankets and pillows somewhere. You're welcome to use my room to sleep. You... do sleep?"_

 _Theja brushed past, glancing down at him. "Yes, I require minimal rest. When can I return to my ship? It is important that I repair it and leave."_

 _The memories of the blade were jilted, not always adding up. There were bonding moments between Theja and the human, Keith, right up to where Theja showed him a monitor in her partially repaired ship. She moved the sensor over her stomach. "See, our kits are growing well. It will not be long now."_

 _Keith came close and kissed her belly. "What shall we call them?"_

 _Theja smiled. "What would you like to name them?"_

 _Keith smiled fondly at her. "Well, I always thought if I had a child, I'd name him after my father."_

 _"Ah. It is common to name a first born male galra after their sire. Then I shall name the female after my mother." Theja was about to say more when there was an explosion outside the ship._

 _Keith slid over to the door. "Shit! They found us! The ship, will it fly?"_

 _Theja climbed over the controls into the pilots chair. "It will have to."_

 _The engines sputtered into life. Keith went to close the back hatch. A strange four wheeled vehicle sped into view. Keith threw his arms up as the rattle of some strange weapon began to sound. Keith grunted in pain, locking the door shut before falling to the floor._

 _Theja concentrated on the controls. It almost seemed like they weren't going to make it. Then they were in space. Once their course was set, Theja ran to Keith. A gathering pool of blood surrounded him. Theja reached for the medical supplies._

 _Keith smiled through the pain. He whispered, "I wish I could have seen our kits, Theja."_

 _"Don't talk like that!"_

 _"It's like those movies you love. Only... I guess the guy doesn't always end up with the girl." His smile faltered and he groaned with his hand over his abdomen. "Damn, I never imagined a gun wound would hurt so much."_

 _The alarms blared and a panel began to smoke. Theja covered her mouth with an arm before shoving the medical supplies into Keith's arms and rushing off to deal with the haphazard ship._

* * *

Lance and Shiro crept into a dark room as a pair of Blades rounded the corner. Shiro kept watch, but Lance turned to a dim monitor. "Hey, look at this."

Shiro glanced over as Lance pulled it up. A small Blade was twitching on the floor in the room beyond an observation window. According to the monitor, their vitals were dangerously low. Lance asked, "What happened to them?"

Shiro crouched and turned when there was a noise behind them. "We don't have time, Lance. Lance?" Shiro cursed under his breath and moved to follow Lance into the room beyond where the galra was. When he tried the door, it wouldn't budge. When he tried to gain Lance's attention, the window shimmered.

Lance turned, scanning the room. "Shiro? Shiro where'd you go?"

Shiro cursed again. One sided glass. He turned to the computer, trying to find a way to change it back. When he looked up, Lance took the pulse of the unconscious galra. When Lance reached to remove the mask, the galra suddenly reached out for Lance's arm. Lance let out a shriek, when the galra rolled onto their feet with dagger drawn throwing Lance onto his back. The galra was shaky, leaning heavily on one hand braced on the floor. They asked, "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

Lance held out a hand. "I am a paladin of Voltron. I saw you needed help and came to assist. Are you hurt?"

The galra stood. "How did you find us?"

"Did you hit your head? You marmorites let us in."

The galra lifted their blade. "I do not believe that. You have no place here, least of all in this room. Yeild, and the pain will end."

"What?"

Lance barely drew his bayard before the galra stabbed. His shield caught the dagger's edge on the back swing. The galra pushed hard, flipping over him. A kick sent Lance sprawling onto his stomach. He rolled back to his feet. This galra was quick. Lance felt a smile tug at the corner of his lip. "Your style is beautiful, for a galra. I didn't know you were capable of such graceful movement."

The galra hesitated. "Are you... courting me right now?"

"If I were, would you call me your Lancelot?"

The galra shook their head as if to clear a haze. "I do not understand you, paladin. Yield."

"Into your arms? Gladly."

The galra missed his intention. Lance and the galra closed the distance again and again. Despite Lance having his ass handed to him several times, this galra was slowing down. They had obviously been through something arduous recently. Was it pride or something else that kept them going?

The galra rolled, slow to rise where they landed across the room. They were breathing hard, but Lance was breathing harder. Lance watched his opponent, glad when they asked again, "How did you find us?"

Lance shook his head. "Your leader didn't like it, but Ulaz told my friend to find the Blades of Marmora. He gave us your coordinates."

"Ulaz? Then you know that prisoner, the one with the strange arm."

"Shiro? Yeah. How do you-" Lance broke off as he was forced to defend again. "Hey! Cut it out! We were having a pleasant conversation!"

The galra faltered, stumbled onto one knee, and coughed. Lance reached out to put a hand on their shoulder. The galra reached for his hand and twisted him around, pinning him to the floor. They answered, "Yield, paladin. If Ulaz truly sent you, he would be here now. Everything you've told me is a lie."

Lance groaned and tried to shove the galra off. "I'm not lying, I swear! Ulaz gave everything for the chance we could meet!" Lance stopped struggling for a moment. "Believe me, I wish he hadn't. If he were still alive, he would be explaining this to you instead of- Hey!"

The galra flipped Lance onto his back and lifted him by the neck of his chest plate. "Ulaz is dead?"

Lance leaned away from the intensity hidden behind the mask. He answered slowly, "Yes." The galra dropped Lance and stumbled backward, falling sideways and leaning on their palms. Lance sat up and caught his breath. "You... didn't know."

The galra's face snapped back to him. If Lance could see behind the mask, he knew the galra would be glaring. Then they stood and touched the wall. Their hand slid along before they found what they were looking for. Lance watched curiously, forgetting about the fact that he was technically an escaped prisoner.

The galra's hand slipped and they cursed with a low growl in the back of their throat. They reached up and yanked their hood back, revealing long braided hair as black as space. They kept trying to open a panel in the wall, but it wouldn't budge. With a desperate yowl, they clawed the mask off their face and threw their blade across the room. At last, they fell to their knees and placed their head against the wall.

Lance watched, unsure of what to do, when the galra's shoulders began to tremble. He heard the galra mumble, "Kolivan, Antok, anyone... I don't... I can't... Please, get me out of here."

Lance approached cautiously. He had never heard of an emotional galra. This one was small though. So assuming it was young, maybe it was still a child? Lance called, "Hey, beautiful, no need to cry-"

The galra gasped and looked at him when he touched their shoulder. Lance froze. "You're... human?"

They pushed away from him and stood. "No. I am galra."

"Hey, I get it. You're confused. How long have you been here? Did they steal you as a baby?" Lance held his hands out in the universal approach of help.

The dark eyes of this confused stranger bored into Lance. "You came from his world, my sire's, but I am galra like my mother. The blood of the Blades flows in my veins, paladin," he spat. "I would not expect an alien to understand."

Lance felt his cheeks heat up and put his hands on his hips. "Hey, from my view, you're the alien, galra boy!"

"My name is Keith, the name of my sire. Now," Keith walked across the room and picked up his dagger. In a strange burst of blue light, Lance saw the dagger extend into a full sword. Keith half smiled. "Yield, and the pain will end."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because," a male said from the side of the room. Keith jumped before relaxing his stance, but Lance tensed when he saw Shiro with his hands restrained behind his back beside the leader of the Blades. "His blade has awoken. Keith has passed the trials. You have my thanks, red paladin."

Lance took a step back. "Me? What did I do?"

Keith asked, "Kolivan, is it true? Ulaz?"

Kolivan didn't answer. Lance looked over to see the dark eyed galra boy struggle with his emotions. The leader looked to the galra at his shoulder. By some unspoken message, he walked into the room and stopped by Keith, who wavered and fell into his arms. Lance watched as the terrifying galra cradled the suddenly unconscious boy with the care of a father.

Then the leader of the Blades turned back to Lance and said, "Come. We have much to discuss. Release the black paladin."

* * *

Regris silently entered the dark command center. The only light came from the communications monitor. The ceiling displayed the stars. At the edge, a white ship many times larger than their base hung suspended, lurking like some predator. Regris suppressed a shudder and looked around. He nearly tripped over Keith's foot when he passed the operations table.

Keith pulled his knees to his chest and muttered, "Sorry."

Regris sat on the floor beside his friend, their sides brushing in comfortable pressure. "I thought I'd find you here." Keith didn't answer. Regris looked up at the distant ship. "You've changed since the trials."

He waited for Keith to open up. He'd waited days as it was, he could afford a few more if need be. At last, Keith answered, "I had a sister. That's why my mother left. And my sire," Keith lifted his eyes to the ship and sighed, running a hand along the side of his hair, "he was like the ones on that ship. All my life, I wanted to know more about him, but when the opportunity arose, I admitted my galra blood and awoke the blade."

Regris felt Keith's head on his shoulder and curled his tail behind Keith's back. He whispered, "You can still learn, Keith. You will always be a Blade, but that doesn't mean giving up the chance to learn more about yourself. Knowledge or death, my friend."

"Heh, now you sound like Antok," Keith said with a tired chuckle. "How long have they been up there?"

"Five days. If they don't answer soon, the route will close again."

Keith rubbed his eyes. "Will you wake me if they transmit a message?"

Regris answered, "Yes," but his closest friend was already asleep. He kept his eye trained on the ship. Their red paladin had impressed Kolivan. That must have been the reason they decided to meet the altean princess after giving such a cold reception. The other Blades spoke about how the red paladin hadn't given up after being bested in combat and how if Keith hadn't been already weakened, the red paladin wouldn't have had the chance.

The night was nearly over before the coms crackled into life. Regris shifted out from under Keith, leaning him against the desk and wiping his hair out of his eyes. Then he opened the transmitter. "This is command, we read you."

"Affirmative, command. This is Kolivan requesting a pod. We need supplies and more agents." Kolivan then listed off a lengthy supply order and several names.

Regris repeated them back and answered, "They will arrive within the hour."

"Thank you, Regris." Then the message ended. Regris looked at his sleeping friend. It seemed Keith wouldn't get to hide from his feelings much longer.

 **Can I get a review? I'm also willing to take requests or continue any previous oneshots if you want!**


	6. A new mission

**Follow up to the previous post. I know I changed Keith's mom's name. I could have easily just changed it, but I kept it as Theja because it was so similar to Thace, which is part of my new conspiracy! Keith, Krolia, and Kolivan. I mean, we've never had so many similar names. So is Kolivan Keith's canon uncle? I can't wait for season six to tell us! Tell me what you think?!**

Lance was giddy with excitement. He had hardly slept the night before, but Coran had woken them early to receive guests. He practically skipped to the hangar's observatory deck. Pidge shambled in still wearing her pajama bottoms. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, "What's got you in such a good mood?"

Lance answered, "More of the galra are coming."

"Oh," Pidge muttered with a roll of her eyes. "Is that all it is? I'm going back to bed. Wake me if something happens."

She turned to leave, but Lance grabbed the collar of her shirt. "Oh no you don't! Coran said to make a good impression."

Pidge slumped. "This isn't about how you single handedly changed the minds of an entire secret guild of ninjas is it? Because I'm getting really tired of that story, Lance."

"No! There's probably something else," Lance stuttered.

"Something else what?" Hunk asked.

The hangar opened and a few seconds later a small pod landed gracefully in the hangar. It's pilot flared the engines perfectly to spin the tail into an easy exiting position. Pidge folded her arms and admitted, "Ok, at least they have class."

They saw Shiro enter the hangar through the door below as the galra exited the pod. Lance gasped and squealed when he saw the smallest Blade look around. Pidge shot him an alarmed look. She pointed and asked, "That's the galra that beat the living shit out of you? They're like, barely taller than I am!"

Below, Shiro grasped arms with the galra Pidge recognized as Antok, Kolivan's lieutenant. Shiro gestured for them to follow and led the Blades into the castle. The small Blade hung back, admiring the ships. Antok flicked his tail against the back of their head causing them to jump. Antok gestured toward the others with a tip of his head. The small Blade rubbed the back of their head and followed.

Hunk yawned. "I guess we should report to the bridge, too."

"Come on! I'll introduce you!" Lance practically shouted as he slid around the door frame into the hall.

Hunk began giggling. "Lance is smitten."

Pidge asked as they followed him, "You don't say? What makes this galra different than every other alien he flirts with?"

"Oh, the stories I could tell. There was this upper class-man before you transferred into the garrison. He memorized her schedule so he could 'accidentally' bump into her, but in the end he could hardly speak. So he started practicing pick up lines in the mirror. When he returned the next semester, he is the way he is now." Hunk stretched. "Though, he never used any of those lines on her in the end. Turns out she was into the tutor, Ms. what'shername."

"Poor loverboy."

When they entered the bridge, Lance was hovering at the edge of the room unable to break through the invisible barrier between and around the Blades. Shiro and Allura stood beside Kolivan and Coran was offering small talk near the center of the room. Kolivan lowered his hood and mask. The others all followed suit, though Pidge couldn't see how they'd known. Most of them had their backs to their leader. Only the small Blade near Antok kept their guard up. They folded their arms and Pidge could see their posture stiffen.

Again, Antok nudged them. They shrugged and looked away. Shiro glanced around Kolivan and excused himself to walk over. Kolivan merely raised an eyebrow after him. Pidge thought he might have made eye contact with the small Blade and she could almost swear he had smiled at them. Pidge and Hunk rejoined Lance and made their way to Shiro. Antok murmured to the small galra who made an attempt to hide behind him. Shiro offered an encouraging smile and nodded. "Go ahead. It's alright."

Lance nodded. "Come on, buddy. I've told them all about you."

The small Blade flinched. "That was unnecessary." Antok blinked down and the Blade made a noise like a growl in their throat. "Fine."

Pidge watched curiously. She paid attention as the small one lifted their hands to the hood. They paused before throwing the hood back. Pidge tilted her head. "Wait... You're...?"

The small blade ducked his head and asked as if expecting a painful answer, "Galra...?"

Hunk said, "No, my dude. What Pidge wanted to say was-"

Lance put his hands on Hunk's arms. "Guys, this is Keith. His dad was from earth, but his mom was a Blade of Marmora."

Shiro put a hand on Keith's shoulder, making him jump. "Well, it's good to have you aboard, Keith." He winked before returning to Allura's side.

Antok pushed Keith out from beside him and suggested, "Why don't you show him around the castle? This will take some time before we begin planning the operation." Keith shot Antok a dark look, but then Lance grabbed his arm and started dragging him away. Pidge and Hunk followed in awe.

* * *

Antok watched Keith vanish around the corner with one last desperate glance in his direction before going to Kolivan's side. He whispered, "The mission is a go. Stage one initiated."

Allura put a hand to her chin with a small smile. "Do you think he will be alright? I'm afraid the paladins have a tendency toward extremes."

Shiro folded his arms and grinned. "He'll be fine. What's the worst they could do? And Keith is a Blade, I'm sure he's capable of handling himself."

Kolivan chuckled. "His first mission and he doesn't even know. You have my thanks, princess. If all goes well, I know he will be of value to you."

Antok frowned, keeping his doubts to himself. If Keith didn't blow up the castle, he would probably revolt once he learned of Kolivan's intent. He felt the eyes of the princess on him and excused, "Forgive me, I was lost in my thoughts. I doubt the kit has fully come to terms with everything. You may have guessed, Ulaz was like a father to him."

Shiro smiled somewhat bitterly. "Ulaz was a good friend despite how short our time together was. Keith must have been devestated."

Antok swallowed. "Yes, he was. It takes a great deal of my trust leaving the kit here, paladin, princess."

Allura put her hand over her heart. "We understand."

* * *

Keith watched the back of the red paladin he was forced to follow. The yellow and green paladins were chattering, but he found it hard to focus on what they were saying due to the sudden anxiety over leaving his friends and leader on the bridge. At last, he couldn't take it anymore and yanked his arm free of the red paladin. He stepped back toward the wall trying to get his racing heart to calm.

"Hey, you doing alright?"

Keith avoided the hand aimed for his shoulder. "Please, such contact is not common between strangers of my people."

The yellow paladin's hand froze in the air. "Sorry, you guys just seemed so touchy-feely back there."

Keith folded his arms over his chest, one hand rising to nervously play with the end of his braid. "That is because we are not strangers. The Blades raised me after my mother left."

The green paladin chewed her lip. "Well, we should fix this. What do you do for fun, Keith?"

Keith raised an eyebrow. "Fun? I've always enjoyed training. Thace taught me how to pilot a fighter."

The red paladin frowned. "Those are cool, but you need a past time, a hobby. What did you do in your down time?"

Keith looked away. It was too personal. He finally answered somewhat uneasily, "I do not have much time away from my training. When I was a kit, Thace and... and Ulaz brought me along to galra refuges outside of the empire. They often went to such places looking for recruits to the order. Those were the only moments I saw other galra kits my age."

The red paladin touched Keith's arm. "Are you hungry? We can talk more over food."

Keith thought back. Since the trials, he'd been so distracted he wasn't actually sure when he'd last consumed sustenance. He relented, "Alright. Lead the way?"

The red paladin flashed a grin. He pulled Keith forward and linked arms, hands holding one of Keith's. "This way, buddy. Let Lancelot show you what the Castle of the Lions has to offer."

The green paladin groaned. From behind him, Keith heard her say, "We never actually introduced ourselves. I'm Pidge and this is Hunk. You've already met Lance and Shiro. The princess is Allura and her adviser is Coran."

Keith glanced over his shoulder. "Such a large ship for so small a crew?"

Hunk smiled. "The lions themselves are huge. They need the ship to be so large to house them."

Keith nodded. "I would like to learn more about them."

"Ah, ah, ah, food first, galra boy," Lance chastised with a wave of his finger.

In the cafeteria, Keith stared down at the listless blobs of unknown origin. He tentatively poked it with a utensil and it's integrity didn't change. He slid the questionably named 'food' away and asked, "Are you sure this is edible? Such pigments and consistency usually warn against consumption."

Hunk ate what Keith would only describe as sludge and said between bites, "Unfortunately we're between missions. We usually restock supplies when we land, but this is it for now."

Pidge also pushed away her half eaten plate of food and rested her chin on steepled fingers. "Hunk here is a magician when it comes to cooking."

Keith tensed, looking closer at the yellow paladin. He hadn't given any of the warning signs. He gripped his blade beneath the table. Clearly Pidge and Lance didn't know how dangerous the druids were to allow one into their ranks. "I didn't know humans were capable of witchcraft."

"Most of that is hipster lingo," Lance commented. Keith was beginning to notice how flamboyant his motions were. His arms and hands flailed while he spoke and the rest of him only held still for small spans of time. Lance accidentally hit Keith's arm as he had continued to speak. He apologized, "Sorry about that. Anyway, what's with your knife? That seems pretty magical."

"Can we see it? Lance kept describing how it changes shape, but I've never heard of anything like that apart from our bayards," Pidge said. "I'd love the chance to analyze it."

Hunk nodded. "A cool knife is sweet!"

Keith felt a hand on his wrist under the table. He jumped and looked at Lance before sliding further away. "My blade is not a plaything. The blades choose their wielder and bind to their blood. Only a galra may awaken the sword."

"Sounds like you're the one with the witchcraft, my dude," Hunk commented.

Keith flinched and stood. "Do not compare me to those druids! The blades are sacred and honor bound through centuries of tradition, whereas those tainted creatures are worse than even the most evil of Zarkon's schemes."

"Keith, calm down. Hunk didn't mean anything by it," Lance soothed.

Hunk apologized morosely, "Yeah, sorry. We know you aren't like them."

"And what about you? Pidge called you a magician," Keith accused with a vicious bite to his tone.

Pidge's eyes widened and she waved her hands. "Oh, no no no no. That is just an expression. I didn't mean he actually-" She paused and rubbed her temples. "This culture difference is going to be annoying."

Keith rolled his shoulders trying to relieve the tension. He inhaled and exhaled slowly. "I should return to the bridge."

Lance stood and ran to block the doorway. "But there's still so much to show you!"

Keith sighed and leveled his gaze on the taller boy. "Move, paladin. My leader and your princess will soon devise an operation on a scale unlike any before it. I plan to take part in the discussion."

Lance folded his arms, feet planted firm. "Well, they're going to have to sync our intel before that and who knows how long that will take."

Pidge added, "Maybe hours."

Lance shot her a grateful look. "So there's really no point in going back so soon."

Keith couldn't shake the feeling he was being manipulated, but Antok had told him to act as an ambassador of the Blades. He felt a headache building behind his eyes. This wasn't worth the hassle. Finally he tipped his head. "Alright, Lance. Where shall we go next?"

Pidge suggested, "We have a pool, the training room, a game room." Hunk added, "Or the library, laboratory, or movie center."

Keith glanced back so fast, his braid whipped Lance across the face. He ignored Lance's sputtering and asked, "These movies... what exactly are they?"

Pidge raised an eyebrow. "You've heard of movies?"

Keith's brows lowered. "I only know my mother and sire enjoyed them while she was grounded on your home planet."

Hunk pushed Lance from the doorway. "It would be easier to show you."

Ten minutes later, the four of them sat in a dark room facing a large screen taking up the full wall. Lance picked out a movie from the shelf beside his chair. Waving it, he said, "Lots of action and buddy cop comedy."

He inserted the movie into a slot. Keith concentrated on the wall, waiting. Strange symbols crossed the screen and dramatic music grew in volume. Then a male spoke. Keith frowned as a familiar noise dotted the background. The screen went bright white and a human male filled the screen wielding a small black weapon in both hands.

Fear made Keith react. He looked beside him where the weapon was aimed. Pidge didn't even see the danger! "Get down!" Keith screamed and tackled her, drawing his sword and facing the human wielding the weapon that killed his sire. Suddenly the image froze and the lights came on. Keith flinched and shut his eyes.

"Pidge! You alright?" Hunk asked.

Lance jumped the row of chairs and knelt beside Keith gripping his sword arm. "Keith, calm down."

"No! He was going to kill her!"

Lance moved until Keith was looking only at him. "Keith, it's not real." He reached out and touched the wall. "There's nothing it can do to us."

"Then why is he holding that- that-"

Hunk pushed the power button and the screen went dark. Pidge soothed, "It's okay, Keith. Clearly, this was a bad choice and has upset you, but," she paused, "I'm really flattered you tried to save my life and knocked me to the ground."

"And we got to see your blood sword in action. Way cooler than any dumb movie," Hunk reassured.

Keith was only more confused. "So the movies my mother loved, the ones where..." He tried to remember the words his sire had used. "... the guy gets the girl?"

Three sets of eyes stared at him. Pidge was the first to react, covering her mouth and giggling. "Oh man, Lance screwed up big time!"

Hunk grinned and went to the shelf. "We should have known. The true introduction to human interaction is romantic comedy." He found a new movie and swapped out the one in the slot.

Keith allowed Pidge and Lance to lead him back to the chairs, but he pulled his legs under him ready to pounce away if need be. Lance gently rubbed Keith's arm and whispered, "You can lower the sword, galra boy." Keith met Lance's soft gaze and held his breath. The paladin's mouth quirked at the side and he blinked down at Keith. He mouthed, "Trust me."

The lights went out and Keith jumped. His palms were sweaty and despite his nerves, he closed his eyes and let his blade go dormant. Lance wrapped a hand around the blade. Keith let go so he didn't hurt him and Lance's cool gripped held his right hand. He was finally starting to relax when stringed instruments struck up a sweeping chord and the screen showed rolling green hills and blue mountains in the distance. A female climbed the hill, arms spread and spinning, and began to sing. The last of Keith's tension dissolved and he settled in to watch. Lance, Pidge, and Hunk grinned to each other.

Keith frequently asked for clarification and they stopped the movie every time to explain. They were nearing the third act hours after the movie should have been finished when Hunk caught himself falling from his chair after nodding off. Pidge leaned into his side and stretched. "We should probably call it a night."

"But the movie?" Keith protested.

Lance stood and yawned. "We can finish it next time. Come on. I'll walk you to the bridge."

Pidge and Hunk waved goodnight and went toward their bedrooms. Lance waited a couple minutes before asking, "So what do you think?"

Keith raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"I don't know," Lance shrugged. "The ship? Us?"

Keith thought hard, unfocused eyes drifting away. "I believe the humans and galra have much in common."

"What? That's ridiculous!"

"Is it?" Keith stopped walking. "This horrible man from your movie, he wanted to conquer your whole world, enslaving or killing entire civilizations. Many resisted or joined him. We Blades are like the man with the offspring, fighting to change our own kind, but the ones wielding the small weapons kill all."

"Wait, we didn't get to that part of the movie. How did you know-"

Keith shut Lance up with a look. "Please, I must return to my leader. I've spent far too long aboard the castle as it is."

Lance chewed his lip and looked away. "Yeah, I get it." They began walking again. He tried, "So... Antok and Kolivan... they seem quite protective of you."

"What makes you say that?"

"Just... they sort of make me miss my parents when I see the three of you together."

Keith was quiet the rest of the walk, however, the bridge was nearly empty. Shiro stood alone in front of the star charts. He turned, eyes wide. "Lance, Keith, I thought you went to bed hours ago."

"Where is Kolivan?" Keith demanded.

"Something came up and the Blades had to leave."

"They left me?" Keith's hands clenched at his sides. He grit his teeth and shut his eyes. A hand touched his shoulder. Keith glared at Lance, dark eyes flashing dangerously. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't distracted me!"

Lance held his ground. "Don't blame me! They could have interrupted at any time."

Shiro put a hand on each of their chests and gently separated them. "Whatever the reason, the route won't reopen for some time. Keith, you may as well try to get some rest. Why don't you take Keith to your room, Lance?"

Lance tilted his head, but Shiro seemed adamant. He sighed. "Fine. Come on, galra boy."

Lance wandered back toward the door, but froze when Keith wasn't behind him. He called, "Hey!" Turning back, he saw Keith staring out the front windows toward his home. Shiro stepped close and spoke quietly to Keith. Keith looked up, eyes shimmering in the light of the stars. Shiro offered a smile and gently guided Keith toward the door with a hand on his back.

Keith lightly jumped from the pilot's pedestal and walked past Lance. "Let us go to your designated sleeping quadrant."

Lance raised an eyebrow at his somber tone, but put his hands in his pockets. He said softly, "It's this way."

Keith felt Lance's gaze on him many times despite no words being said. At last, they came to a door and Lance opened the door. Soft lights along the floor at the edge of the room provided enough visibility for Keith to pick out a single bed, a work station, and storage for attire.

Lance rubbed his eyes and tossed his jacket on the chair. Kicking out of his pants, he fell back on the bed. Keith looked to the bare desk and sat on it, his back to the wall and his knees to his chest. He pulled his hood up, hiding his face in shadow. Lance gave him a strange look before turning so he faced Keith and asked, "Is that where you intend to sleep?"

Keith only replied, "I require minimal rest as part of my training."

Lance groaned. "Well, I don't think I'll be able to sleep if you're going to be staring at me all night." Keith didn't respond. Some time later, Lance murmured, "We aren't all like the bad guy from the movie. I mean, every history book will tell you about the horrible people in every culture, but we try our best to fight them. You could say most of us are like you, the Blades of Marmora."

"My sire... he was killed by humans with those small hand held weapons. That's how I recognized them. Such death... should not be glorified."

Lance felt his breath hitch. That was the cause behind Keith's reaction? Lance's stomach turned. He had screwed up bad. "I'm sorry. I hadn't meant to trigger such a painful memory."

Keith turned slightly, his feet sliding closer together. "I know, Lance."

* * *

Keith resembled them in appearance only. It was confusing how much Keith challenged his preconceptions about the galra. Shiro already seemed to accept the Blades, so did that mean he already understood them? Lance watched Keith until he couldn't stay awake any longer and he fell asleep with more doubts than ever before.

"Regris... stop moving..."

Lance slowly became aware of a pressure in the bed beside him. He opened his eyes and groaned. Why couldn't he move his arm? A soft gust of air hit his side where his shirt had lifted. His eyes landed on the mess of black hair falling from a long braid beside his chest. Inhaling sharply, Lance stared at the ceiling above and tried not to scream. Keith moaned and curled up further, shivering slightly and pressing tighter to Lance's side.

"Regris... you're cold. Why... are you cold?"

Keith shifted again, freeing Lance's arm. Lance slowly sat up, but stopped when Keith's hand splayed across his waist. His palm was hot, sending shivers down Lance's spine. He whispered, "Hey, Keith, buddy. You awake?"

Keith's head lifted from the mattress, a curtain of black hair hiding his face. His hand moved across Lance's stomach before rising. Keith gasped, and turned. His dark eyes were wide as he breathed, "You're not-" Keith pushed away so fast his back slammed into the wall. "Forgive me, Lance! I- For a moment, I believed I was home."

Lance put a hand to his chest where Keith's had been a moment before. The heat was gone, but his heart was still trying to leave his chest. Lance swung his legs out of bed and faced the wall to hide his crimson cheeks. "I thought you said you weren't going to sleep."

"I... It wasn't my intention. I only approached because you cried out in your dreams. You were weeping and calling for someone," Keith answered."

Lance stood abruptly and went to the closet. "I wasn't crying!"

"But I-"

"But nothing! I don't believe you," Lance practically shouted. When he opened the closet door and looked in the mirror, the bed was empty. He turned in alarm, half expecting Keith to be directly beside him, but the room was empty. Where did he go? The door hadn't even opened. He tested, "Keith? Buddy? Where're you hiding?"

No answer. Lance shook his head, catching a glimpse of his reflection. He looked closer then furiously wiped at the dried tear tracks on his cheeks, cursing internally. It had been months since the last time. Lance shut the closet and leaned back on it. He'd finally been caught and by a sneaky little ninja. On the way to breakfast, he ran into Hunk.

"Morning Lance, where's your shadow?"

Lance groaned and explained how he had woken. Pulling his hair, he exclaimed, "He was in my bed, Hunk, and I didn't even know!"

A book slammed onto the table, revealing a curious Pidge sitting behind it. "You and Keith spent the night together? Is he a dominant lover, a cuddler, or did he insist you kept the lights off and your eyes shut?"

"What?" Hunk and Lance said in unison. Lance waved his arms and protested, "It was nothing like that! Nothing happened!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Hunk asked.

Lance sputtered, too embarrassed to form words. Hunk's eyes widened and Pidge's giggles turned to cackling. Lance moped, "You guys are so mean," while going to the goo dispenser. The door opened and Shiro walked in with Allura, both still wearing pajamas. Lance moaned by way of greeting and sat a few seats from Pidge.

"Good morning," Shiro said cheerfully. "Did you all get a good night's rest? We have a big day planned."

Allura looked around before her eyes landed on Lance and narrowed. Lance shrugged, "What?"

She asked slowly, "Lance... where is Keith?"

Lance choked on his food. He coughed, thumping his chest a couple times. "Uh... I don't actually know."

"Wait, you lost him?" Shiro asked.

Lance sat back in his chair. "You shouldn't have left him with me! Once, I was supposed to watch my grandma's house cat and after two hours, I lost him! It was nearly two months before we found him in the attic. Still don't know how he ate the food I put out, though."

"Note to self, do not let Lance watch my pets," Pidge murmured.

Shiro sprinted to the door shouting, "We need to find him or Kolivan is going to kill me!"

Allura returned her unused dishes and pursed her lips in worry. Hunk voiced what they were all thinking. "Uh, he wasn't being literal, was he?"

Allura offered a strained smile. "Not in the slightest."

* * *

Coran followed the mice to the hangar with the castle's pods. "You're sure you saw someone in the cargo hold?"

The mice chittered away before disappearing into the dark room. At first glance all seemed right, but Coran knew better and walked to their freight carrier. Coran said to the room as he ducked inside, "Don't mind me, I'm just looking to calm the mice."

There was a small noise in the front of the ship. Coran smiled to himself and walked forward. Staring out the front, he noticed the small form curled up beneath the console from the corner of his vision. Coran sat in the pilot's chair and began polishing the toggles and levers with a cloth produced from his pocket. After a few minutes, he soothed, "You can come out, young kit. Don't let me frighten you none."

Keith waited a little longer before emerging. He stood and leaned against the far wall of the carrier with his arms crossed. Coran smiled over. "There you are, little one. My name is Coran. A pleasure to meet you."

"Keith," Keith answered. He looked away and added on an exhale, "but you already knew that."

"Yes, but it is always good to hear from the person themselves. So, Keith of the Marmora, what brings you to my fine vessel?"

"Nothing."

Coran resumed polishing. "Then would you care to help me? Many hands make light work."

Keith's mouth opened slightly. After a short hesitation, he pushed off the wall. "Alright. Where shall I start?"

Coran pointed behind him. "Could you straighten the lines used to secure the cargo? I'm afraid we were a bit rushed after the last shipment. Haven't had a chance to get the ship prepped for her next voyage."

Keith went to where the freight was stored and untangled the coils of cordage, storing them where Coran designated. They worked together until the ship was clean and prepared. Coran ducked back outside. "Thank you, Keith. Now, do you want to tell me what's wrong? You've been trembling this whole time."

Keith flushed. "No... it's..."

Coran put a hand on his shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "Go on. I won't judge."

Keith inhaled and looked down. Then he mumbled, "I need to void... and I do not know where the facilities are."

Coran's eyes widened. "Oh. Right, follow me."

* * *

Pidge slid around the corner of the hallway in her socks. Hunk turned down the far end. She cupped her hands and shouted, "Did you find him?"

"No," came the quick response. "I'm going to start looking in the ventilation!"

"He's not a cat!"

Hunk shouted as he ran, "You don't know that!"

Pidge paused to catch her breath. Lance and Shiro came through the door from the movie room. Shiro was sweating, worry etched into his expression. Pidge shook her head, answering their unasked question. Lance looked away, brows lowered in that way he had of showing his doubt. Pidge stood back up and said, "We'll find him, Lance."

Lance only nodded, eyes still clouded in disbelief. Then Allura came over the ship's coms. "Coran? Have you seen Keith?"

There was a slight pause before Coran answered over the coms, "Yes. We're in the training room. Why? What's the matter?"

A wave of relief crashed into Pidge and she let herself fall into the wall with a sigh. She glanced sideways at Lance. He had his head tipped back with his hands over his face. Shiro patted Lance's shoulder and said, "Come on. Let's regroup and head to the training room."

Keith stood still. The training gladiator mimicked him for a second before the cut his sword had made caused it to crumple. He smiled and nodded up to where Coran watched from the observation deck. Coran said over the coms, "Do you think you're ready for a challenge?"

Keith's eyes lit up. "What do you have in mind?"

Coran's cheeks hurt from smiling so much. "Just a tick."

While he punched in the commands, the door opened behind him. Glancing back, Coran said, "Ah, princess, good morning." A second later the paladins ran in behind her. Coran raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong? You sounded distressed earlier."

Shiro folded his arms and looked down where Keith was fighting three training gladiators with almost thoughtless skill. "We lost him for a while there. We've been scouring the ship for hours."

Coran's eyes widened. "What happened? He seemed upset when I found him in the hangar."

Their eyes all landed on Lance. Coran asked, "I presume you know what this is about?" Lance shrugged, remaining silent. Coran sighed and turned back to where Keith had already taken down one opponent and the second was nearly incapacitated. "I hadn't seen him smile until I suggested coming here. Seems our little galra kit is a bit of a fighter."

They waited until Keith had finished. When he looked up at all of them, he jumped. Suddenly self conscious, he straightened up and the smile faded from his face. Shiro said over the speaker, "Kolivan transmitted a message. The route will open shortly and we are to bring you home."

Some of Keith's excitement returned to his expression. He let his blade go dormant and responded, "I'll meet you in the hall."

Coran powered the system down as the others left. Turning, he noticed Lance remained behind. "Was there something you needed?"

Lance seemed to chew on his words, debating what to say. Backing down, he shook his head. "It's nothing. I should get going."

Coran watched Lance jog off unenthusiastically with a soft smile. The young paladin was maturing fast. It had only been a few months since he'd found Lance crying, asleep in his room. The mice chittered away on the console. "Alright, don't get your tails in a knot."

* * *

The red lion was crowded. Mostly because the paladins and Allura were giving Keith more space. He knew it was because of his behavior the night before, but a small stab of annoyance was building a headache behind his eyes. Shiro entered the hold and said, "Lance needs you up front, Keith."

Keith nodded, glad for the distraction. Sidling past Shiro, he climbed the ramp inside the lion's neck and ducked into the pilot's cabin. Lance was watching the screens, concentrated on fighting the gravitational pull surrounding the base. The lion jerked sideways, buffered by the cosmic turbulence, and Keith gripped the back of Lance's chair to steady himself.

"Oh, hey. We should reach the base soon, but I was wondering if you could guide me to the hangar."

Keith highlighted the map of the base and rotated it. Pointing to the far side, he said, "This is the bay door, but it will be a tight fit. We do not have any ships meant for long distance travel within."

Lance corrected their trajectory, increasing the pull on the lion. He countered, teeth grit in concentration and knuckles white on the throttles. Then the blue sun sent out a solar flare. Keith acted on instinct, wrapping his hands around Lance's and kicking the lion's engines into overdrive to avoid the danger.

The hangar doors opened. Keith relinquished control, but pointed forward still leaning over Lance's shoulder, "Watch the right side. The ceiling dips lower there."

"Thanks. You should hold on."

"To what? There are no safety precautions here. You do not even have a harness," Keith pointed out.

"Just a suggestion, buddy." Lance leveled the lion out. Her claws extended and she gripped the edge of the hangar with her front feet, climbing into the hangar like a cat through a half opened window. She settled onto her chest and Lance ran a hand over the toggles. "Not even a scratch."

Lance stood and stretched, prompting Keith to step back. He apologized, "I am sorry for guiding the red lion just now. Those flares will destroy a ship with barely a touch."

Lance gazed over at the proud galra. He asked, "That was you flying the pod into the castle yesterday, wasn't it?"

Keith's eyes widened and he blushed. "How did you know?"

Lance cracked a crooked grin. "You have a certain 'flare' of your own. Come on. I want to see what the others think of the base."

Keith followed Lance through the open mouth of the lion and the others rounded her flank. Hunk's mouth was open as he looked around and Pidge immediately ran to a console to look at the technology. Keith nodded to the Blades who watched the paladins curiously.

"Keith!"

Keith turned to the voice and jogged over. "Regris!"

They embraced, one arm grasped between them. Regris smiled down at him. "I did not know you were going to be gone overnight."

"Neither did I. Do you know where Kolivan is?"

Regris shook his head. "They spent the night in the command center, but disappeared practically as soon as they requested the paladins presence."

Keith tipped his head back and groaned. "They can't keep me in the dark forever. I passed the trials, so why are they still treating me like a kit?"

Regris chuckled. "You are younger than I am, Keith. Not many Blades can boast your accomplishments for one your age." He gestured behind Keith. "Come introduce me to your companions."

Keith turned where the paladins and princess stood waiting. Keith dimmed his grin slightly and said, "This is Regris, with whom I share living quarters. Regris, these are the paladins of Voltron," Keith said giving their names. Reaching for Allura's hand, he pulled her forward. "And this is the altean princess, Allura, daughter of King Alfor."

Regris dropped to one knee before her, head bowed, the way the Blades had done on the bridge of the castle. Allura blushed lightly, and Regris stood to his full height. He answered, "Thank you for returning, Shiro, Lance. You are all welcomed to the home base of the Blades of Marmora. Unfortunately, Kolivan is away for the time being, but perhaps we could interest you in sustenance before a tour of our home?"

Keith's stomach growled loudly. Regris quickly gave him a sharp look. Keith slapped his arms around himself and Regris narrowed his eyes. Keith looked at the others from the corner of his eye and Regris exhaled with a final look of disapproval in Keith's direction. Donning a smile, he gestured for them to follow. "The cafeteria is this way."

Keith stepped back into the rear position. Lance slowed down until he was beside him. Keith gave him a puzzled look. Lance whispered, "So this Regris... are you and him... courting?"

Keith laughed at the notion. He shook his head and explained, "He and I are brothers in all but blood. When the Blades recruited him, I was still a young kit, so he lived in the same domicile as..." Keith drifted off, his humor dying in his throat. He continued soberly, "Ulaz and Thace were frequently away on missions, so it was just us many nights. Regris used to cry a lot when he first left his mother to join our order."

Lance frowned. "Yeah, being homesick is the worst."

Keith glanced at the red paladin before noticing they had fallen behind quite a ways. He cleared his throat. "We should hurry or Regris will acquaint your friends with the byproduct of skiffing."

"What's skiffing?"

"It is when you feed a sedentary snufflor a certain bacteria and harvest the liquid formed from the decomposing organic matter in its stomach."

Lance's confident smile cracked at the edge. "Sounds pleasant. I should introduce you to nunvil."

Keith gave an involuntary smile. He glanced away. Maybe the awkwardness from this morning had been resolved after all. Lance cursed under his breath. "Where did they go?"

Keith looked down the hall. "Follow me."

Lance lifted his chin with a smug grin. "Race you?"

"You do not know the way."

"What? Afraid you won't be able to keep up with those short legs?"

Keith lifted an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

Lance didn't wait before sprinting, his long legs covering ground. "Keep up, Keith!"

Keith slid under Lance's pumping arms, tripping Lance and pushing back onto his feet with one motion. "I believe you should take your own advice, Lance!"

Lance let out a scream before picking himself up and chasing after the laughing galra boy. Keith grinned over his shoulder and rounded the corner. He ran into something solid and bounced backward, falling onto his rear. Unfortunately, Lance didn't make the corner in time. His legs collided with Keith's knees and sent him rolling. Keith was tossed sideways, coming to rest on his back with Lance's legs across his stomach. He covered his mouth to stifle a spontaneous giggle. Glancing over at Lance, he saw the freckled paladin's shoulders shaking while his lip twitched. They both burst out laughing, unable to stand.

When Keith managed to get a hold of himself, he looked up to see what he'd run into. Antok stood leaning against the wall with his arms folded. Keith stood and greeted, "Good morning."

Antok smiled. "Is it morning already?"

Lance composed himself and straightened his posture slightly behind Keith. "Sir," he mentioned.

Antok raised an eyebrow at the paladin before slowly turning the look on Keith. "Kit, Kolivan and I have some matters to discuss with you. Report to our quarters after you've eaten."

Keith nodded. "Yes, Antok."

Antok mussed Keith's hair with one large hand. "Keep an eye on your charge, Keith. This paladin has a talent for causing disruptions."

"I'll be sure to let Regris know," Keith replied while he straightened his hair. Lance was blushing when he turned. "I'm famished. Let's catch up before they're done without us."

* * *

Regris and Keith explained the exotic buffet while they ate, Regris more so than Keith. Regris kept an eye on him as he ate with ravenous appetite. He had lost weight after the trials. If he hadn't started eating regularly, Regris would have reported it to the infirmary. Now, a wave of relief calmed his worries. Keith was slowly returning to normal, and it surely had to do with his time aboard the castle.

While Keith ate, Regris asked about the ventures of the paladins. The princess seemed hesitant at first, but the black paladin calmed her with gentle nonverbal reassurance. Regris smiled around his mouthful. It was so obvious to him, yet he doubted either of them knew of the other's attraction.

Keith sat back in his chair and sighed. "I wonder if Kolivan could arrange for the castle to receive a shipment from the farming colonies?"

Hunk grinned. "That would be awesome! This food is incredible. I don't suppose I could get a look at your kitchens?"

Regris nodded slowly. "I think that could be arranged. Keith, could you-"

"Actually, I can't. Kolivan and Antok summoned me, so I will be unavailable for some time." Keith stood and stretched. Walking backward, he smirked and said, "Lance, behave yourself."

Lance choked on his food and the others laughed. Regris smiled to himself. He folded his hands on the table and said once Keith was out of hearing, "I must thank you paladins and princess. It has been some time since I've seen Keith smile this much. He does not allow others close to his heart often."

The others sobered. Lance was the first to speak. "It was a shock to find someone like us so far from our planet. He is a refreshing sign of hope that we desperately needed. After all, if a galra and human could have a child, I know our allies and your's working together will win this war."

Shiro smiled proudly at the red paladin. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

* * *

Keith knocked on the door of Kolivan and Antok's living space. His heart was steady, but his nerves made his palms sweat. He shook his head. It was stupid. He had been here so many times since before he could walk, so why was he anxious now?

"Come in," Kolivan called.

Keith took a deep breath. Too late to turn back now. He pushed the button and entered. Kolivan sat on his desk, posture relaxed the way it was only when he was away from prying eyes. Keith froze, the image of Ulaz suddenly in Kolivan's place. The way he had been the last time they were together. Keith turned, pushing the memory away. "You wanted to see me?"

Antok shifted slightly. Keith noticed and filled the space left behind. Antok slowly began untangling Keith's loose braid. Kolivan sighed and said, "Keith, what do you think of the paladins?"

Lance's question from the night before was a strange thing to hear from the leader of the Blades. Keith answered thoughtfully, "I believe they would be strong allies to us. Their world has a long history steeped in rebellion against tyranny and they understand why we fight the empire because they would do so if it were their world. Their compassion for the cultures of the universe stems from their empathy and I see why the lions of Voltron chose them."

"Then we are in agreement. After you departed the bridge of the castle, I spoke with the princess and the black paladin about a possible opportunity for all involved." Kolivan paused and held Keith's eyes with his own. "Kit, I want you to travel with them."

"What?"

Antok tightened his hold on Keith, wrapping his arms around Keith's chest. "Easy, kit, this is the mission we are assigning. Their own endevours would greatly benefit from one with your skills and your appearance is less startling to their allies. You know we have been hindered by this. I told you to be our ambassador, kit. This is the start."

Keith struggled, but couldn't break Antok's hold. At last, he went limp in his arms and Antok resumed grooming him. Keith settled his breathing and thought about their suggestion. It wasn't without merit. Finally he sighed and asked, "What will I be doing, exactly?"

Kolivan smiled. "What you do for us. Infiltrate and extract intel. Only this will start a more forward approach. We will be fighting to free those under the empire. It is much riskier than how we've operated in the past, but with Voltron, we believe now is the time."

Antok used his blade to trim Keith's hair and started rebraiding. Keith nodded and answered, "I accept. Can I leave to pack? I imagine I won't be returning for some time."

Antok refused to let him go. "There is one last thing. Kolivan."

Kolivan went to the closet and removed a red jacket with white stripes and black accents. "This belonged to your mother, Theja. She was wearing it when she returned with you and your sister. I think you should have it. You will need to dress like them after all."

Keith took the jacket and slipped it on. Standing up, he rolled his shoulders. "It's a bit big and hinders my movement."

"You'll grow into it, kit." Antok nuzzled Keith and said, "Go to your quarters and prepare. We'll meet at the lion in two hours."

* * *

Kolivan, Antok, and Regris stood near the paladins and princess in the hangar waiting. Only Shiro and Allura knew what was going on. Then Keith appeared in the door wearing black trousers and the red jacket. His boots had chameleoned to match. Kolivan felt pride watching Theja's son stride toward the red lion. The paladins were slow to recognize him.

Keith stopped self consciously with his pack over one shoulder, and waved. "I'm all set, Kolivan."

Kolivan took in the stupified younger paladins' expressions and crossed to Keith. Resting a hand on his shoulder, Kolivan said, "You're sure?"

Keith hesitated, eyes revealing doubt and worry. "Yeah. I can do this."

Antok approached and handed over the transmitting device every active Blade had. "This is your encryption. Keep in touch, kit."

Keith took the device in both hands and nodded. Then he hugged Antok, face hidden in the folds of his uniform. Antok gave the soft growling rumble meant for kits and kissed the top of Keith's head. Then Keith stepped back and embraced Kolivan as well. Kolivan whispered, "We are all proud of you, Keith."

Regris paused, unable to find words. The two of them were silent when they held each other. After a long moment, Keith stepped back and walked to the paladins. Shiro put a hand on his shoulder and nodded to Kolivan. "We'll bring him home, Kolivan. You have my word."

Then the other paladins grinned and reached for Keith, pulling him toward the lion. Kolivan and Antok watched as the kit they had been entrusted was flown from the only home he knew. Antok murmured, "Did we make the right choice?"

Kolivan was hesitant to answer. "I don't believe he could be in a safer place in the universe. Come, Antok. Our own mission awaits."


	7. Reunion

**New conspiracy theory! Spoilers for season five. As always, based on fanart, but more of a prediction for season six!**

Lance stared at his transponder. In truth, it wasn't just his. The rebels had given it to Allura to contact them should the need arise. The sharp image of a code glowed. The code was Keith's identification sequence. Pushing aside his anxiety, Lance tapped the send icon.

Keith answered a half second later, "Thank god someone responded!"

"What's wrong? You called like, twenty times. Are you hurt?"

"No, Lance, it's... is Shiro around? I need someone to talk to, some advice."

Lance swallowed the lump in his throat. "Shiro, he's not exactly... I don't know, man. He's been off lately. I think it'd be best to leave him alone for now."

"Oh... ok," Keith replied, disappointment palpable in his voice. Then he added, "Listen, I don't want to bother you, but-"

"Keith, nothing you have to say would bother me."

Keith sighed on the other end. "Ok, but you should probably sit down. Lance, I... I found my mom."

"That's great-"

"Shh! Keep it down, Lance, she's sleeping in the next room."

Lance finally noticed he could hear every breath Keith took between his whispered words. He could imagine Keith sitting up on one end of his bed. The sound of rubbing fabric followed by Keith groaning confirmed it. Lance smiled to himself and hugged his knees. "So how'd you meet?"

"Kolivan sent me to the base of one of Zarkon's old generals to extract an agent and destroy a weapon."

Lance listened, silent, as Keith described their close call. Noticing his held breath, Lance exhaled and whispered, "You take too many risks, Kogane. What would have happened if she hadn't traded for you or you were a lesser pilot?"

Keith was quiet on the other end. Then he sighed yet again. "You're right. I don't..." His next sigh was muffled. "... I miss you guys. You in particular are good at reining in my impulses, Lance."

A soft chuckle left Lance. "We miss you too, buddy. Where are you now?"

"The marmoran home base, and Lance, there's something else. Kolivan... he acts different around her. I don't think he was aware I was Krolia's son or he wouldn't have sent me."

The nervous inflection in Keith's tone pained him. Lance distracted, "That has a nice ring to it. Keith Kogane, son of Krolia."

Keith's stifled laugh came through the transponder. "Stop."

Lance pressed on, his voice smug, "Oh yeah, Keith? You're no longer the mullet kid of a cowboy. You're a momma's boy like me and Hunk now!"

"Shh, Lance! I told you to-"

"Keith, who are you talking to?" A woman called, voice growing in volume.

Lance asked, "Is that her?"

Keith said too fast, "Thanks for listening. I'll be in touch," and ended the call.

Lance looked at the transponder in his hand with wide eyes. A slow smile spread across his face and his chest felt warm and fuzzy. He laid back in bed placing the transponder beside his pillow. Folding his hands behind his head, Lance murmured, "Krolia and Keith Kogane, huh? Can't wait to meet her."

* * *

Lance kept the transponder on him after that. Nearly a week passed, but Keith had been gone for months before their late night chat. He didn't tell the others, knowing it had taken a lot for Keith to open up to him. No doubt, they'd jump all over him if they knew and Lance was sure Keith needed this time with his mother away from prying eyes.

Lance sat on the edge of the space mall fountain. Hunk was trading advice with the cook of a food stall where someone handed out samples. Pidge disappeared into an electronics store and Allura admired the sparkly jewelry of a booth.

Lance exhaled and looked at the vaulted ceiling, one hand slipping into his pocket. He removed the transponder and rolled his neck. He stared at it for several minutes, Keith's code glowing unusually bright in the artificial light. His finger hovered over the send icon, then he immediately placed it beside him and ran his hands through his hair. If he didn't want the others bothering Keith, he couldn't either.

"Isn't that the transponder Matt gave us?" Pidge asked.

Lance jumped, scooping the device into both hands and holding it to his chest. "Maybe."

Pidge's smile turned smug and teasing. "Lance, were you going to call Nima? Because you know that transponder is for emergencies only."

"No!" Lance defended, spreading his hands.

"Aha!" Pidge crowed and snatched the device.

"Pidge, please! Give it back!"

She used a foot to push Lance away, sliding along the edge of the fountain. "Is this her code?"

"Don't push it, Pidge!"

"What's going on?" Hunk asked.

Lance was about to respond, but before he could, Pidge hit send. He dived for her hand and fell into the fountain. When he came up, Pidge was laughing. Lance wiped his wet hair back. "That isn't Nima's code, Pidge."

"Huh?"

Hunk took the transponder and looked closer. He shot Lance a look. "This is-"

Then they heard the unmistakable tone of Keith's transponder. The three of them shared a look. Then Lance jumped from the fountain and took off running through the mall. He heard Hunk and Pidge snag Allura from the jewelry store. He stopped at a crossroads and listened.

"There!" Hunk shouted and pointed to the upper level.

The four of them took off running again. The familiar flash of a red jacket beneath long black hair disappeared into the crowd. Lance called, "Kogane!" and knocked over a display in his attempt to reach Keith. He stumbled, but when he looked back, Keith was gone!

A moment of panic hit him. Then he saw the jacket. An alien touched the sleeve and pointed to the pocket. Keith looked down, finally noticing the noise. A slender purple hand answered the transponder and a voice Lance'd heard once before said, "Hello?"

Lance slid to a stop, shoes squeaking, startling the woman. He threw out an arm to stop the others as she turned. Lance met her dark eyes, so similar to Keith's. Pidge whispered, "Why does she have Keith's jacket?"

Lance cleared his throat and said, "You're-"

"Krolia!"

Lance turned to see Keith in a black T-shirt holding a shopping bag. He was so focused on his mother, he hadn't seen them. Allura called, "Keith."

Lance felt his breath freeze. Keith had a look of surprised shock before a soft smile revealed his dimples. He dropped the shopping bag and ran to his friends. Pidge met him the last few steps, putting her head against his shoulder. Keith returned the gentle embrace before stepping back. Lance fluffed Keith's hair to distract from his own emotions.

Keith laughed and fixed his hair. "What are you guys doing here? How did you find me?"

"We were just doing some shopping when we called Lance's girlfriend," Pidge explained.

"Keith, care to introduce me to your friends?" Krolia asked.

Keith blushed and licked his lips. "Uh... you kinda put me on the spot here."

Lance smiled encouragingly and patted Keith on the back. "Guys, this is Keith's mom, Krolia." He held out a hand to her. "It's nice to finally meet you. Your son is an incredible person."

Krolia shook his hand with a warm smile. "You must be Lance. My son's told me much about you."

Lance blushed and stuttered, "Th-thank you," at the same time Keith hissed, "Krolia!"

She raised an eyebrow, so much like her son. "Which means the small one with the incredible mind is Pidge, the one with a heart of gold and the stomach of a nathox is Hunk, and the leader is Shiro."

Allura's jaw dropped and Keith corrected, "Actually, this is Princess Allura."

"Oh, my apologies, Princess."

Allura waved a hand. "A simple misunderstanding. There's nothing to forgive."

Krolia jumped and reached into the pocket of Keith's jacket again. The transponder began to ring. She took one look at the code and said, "It's your uncle, Keith. Excuse me." She lifted the device to her ear, one arm across her chest, and walked a short distance away.

Lance pulled Keith around and exclaimed, "Kolivan?!"

Keith blushed, ears turning red. "You're too smart, McClain."

"You finally admit it, Kogane?"

"Oh, shut up, Lance," Keith replied while shoving Lance's smug face away.

"Wait, how did you figure all of this out, Lance?" Allura asked.

"Uh," Lance looked to Keith for help.

"Easy, buddy. I'll handle this one." Keith shut his eyes, inhaled, and exhaled. Then he answered, "I reached out to Lance a while ago. He helped me out and made me realize... it's time. Guys, I want to go home... to the castle with all of you."

"Oh, Keith," Allura replied with a hand to her chin. "You'll always be welcome, so we'll be waiting."

Lance blinked back tears and pulled Keith in. Keith's eyes shone as well when he hid his face against Lance's jacket and whispered, "Thanks, buddy."

Lance looked over Keith's head to see Krolia smiling knowingl at him. He whispered back, "Do what you need to for your mom, Keith. I'll be in touch."


	8. Season 7 predictions

**Season 7 expectations and a Mulan inspired chapter. Like, if anyone wants to link me a comic of the end scene of Mulan in the garden where Shan Lee stays for dinner featuring Keith and Lance, I would be eternally grateful.**

* * *

Lance was greeting everyone on the patio in the backyard. Veronica blotted her eyes again as her brother laughed at a stupid joke their dad told. "I can't believe he came home, abuelita. He was alive out there, doing heroic things. Fighting wars. Saving people."

Her grandmother smiled to herself and folded her arms. "Great. He brought home a sword. If I were him, I'd have brought home a-"

"Excuse me? Is this the McClain residence?"

Veronica felt her jaw drop as the tall woman with wide angular eyes and short black hair peered around the door. Her skin was purple and she was strikingly feline, but in a way that was terrifyingly beautiful. Veronica stuttered, "Yeah. It- it is. May I help you?"

The woman smiled. "I'm friends with Lance. Is he home?"

Veronica looked to her grandmother and they simply pointed toward the patio. The woman nodded. "Thanks. He forgot his helmet."

The strange beautiful alien woman walked toward the backyard when another disturbance beyond caused her to stop and look back, but a man shouted, "No! Comet! Heel!"

There was a flash of blue light and then something large fell onto the patio table. A man with black hair in a luxurious mullet and large dark eyes breathlessly fell through the door and shouted, "Comet, come back here!"

He rushed past Veronica and her grandmother to try to contain the large glowing dog-like creature and it whined before finding Lance and jumping. It disappeared midair and reappeared to land on Lance. The dark haired man fell onto his hands and knees where he had held the animal's scruff and glared at the animal. "Sorry, Lance. He was excited to see you."

Lance laughed as the creature licked his face and barked twice. It's tail whipped back and forth, knocking the guacamole onto the ground. The black haired man groaned and stood. Patting his leg, he called firmly, "Comet, come here." The dog whined and returned to his side to sit down. The black haired man smiled down at his pet and rubbed its head. "Good boy."

The beautiful alien woman ruffled the mullet man's hair and excused, "Sorry we are late. My son wanted to show me... what were they, Keith?"

The man beside her smiled and said, "I took the black lion underwater to swim with a pod of dolphins. You'd have loved it, Lance."

Veronica felt her grandmother sigh at the idea that the woman had a son Lance's age, but she let loose a small squeal. She ran out from the kitchen and grabbed the mullet man's hands. "You're Keith? I've heard so much about you!"

Keith startled and took a step back. "Uh... you have? But, we just got back."

"Oh, this was from before. Way before. Like, when Lance was a sophomore. He was super bummed out when you didn't return senior year."

"V-Veronica!" Lance stammered.

Keith smirked and raised an eyebrow at Lance. "Oh yeah? Because I was under the impression he was happy his 'rival' was out of the competition."

"Keith," Lance warned.

Veronica linked arms with Keith and pulled him to the bench. "I remember the night he called home like it was yesterday. Cried his eyes out. My poor baby brother..." She puckered her lips and blew Lance a kiss. "Broke his heart."

Keith reached for a bag of chips and started snacking. Crossing his legs, he smiled at Lance. "Oh no, babe. You really did that over me?"

Lance's brothers laughed and the alien woman shook her head. Veronica met her eyes and grinned wickedly. She was so right and that woman knew it too. She stood and grabbed the broken bowl of guacamole. "I'll get more. Lance, why don't you help me."

Lance groaned and hung his head. Dragging his feet he followed her and Keith shot after them, "Hey, babe, grab me something to drink."

Lance turned back and shot him the double birds, but Keith laughed his ass off. Veronica waited until the kitchen door was shut before hugging Lance. "I missed you, baby brother."

Lance returned her hug tucking her head under his chin. He had grown so much. "I missed you to, V."

They stood together for a few minutes. The sounds of the house and the gathering outside drifted through the open windows. The waves crashed in the distance and a seagull called. "Have you two kissed yet?"

"Veronica!"

"What? I'm just asking. It's plain as day you two are dating."

Lance blushed and looked away when she backed up and sat on the kitchen island. She dipped a chip and ate while he stuttered, "I mean, yeah, we've kissed. But he came back so much... God, V, I didn't think he could get any hotter, but I was wrong. I was soooooo wrong. And he's brave. Sensitive. Strong. Confident. He's everything I wish I could be."

"Ooooh, Lancey-Lance, you've got it bad." She pinched his cheek and grabbed the bowl of guacamole. "Trust me, if he's anything close to what you've told me, you deserve that kind of love in your life." She left him there and returned to the patio. Placing the bowl on the table, she leaned close to Keith as if by accident and whispered, "Break his heart, and they won't even find your body."

Keith's laugh died on his lips and he turned to her, but she smiled as though she'd said nothing. Keith cleared his throat and stood. Motioning for his space dog to stay, he retraced her steps into the kitchen. She leaned until she could look through the window and caught a glimpse of them standing close. Then Keith closed the distance between them and raised a hand to Lance's cheek. She smiled and looked away. Oh yeah, her little brother was whipped.

* * *

 **This tried to kill me at work today. I literally covered my mouth and squealed with laughter at the idea of Lance's family doing this because I know my family would.**


	9. Spa Day Shenanigans

**I wrote this in like, three hours.**

* * *

Keith dragged his feet as he walked toward Lance's bathroom. Why? Why was this happening? Why had he let Lance talk him into this? He stopped at the door and let his head fall back to groan at the ceiling. He heard movement inside the room, but raised his hand. After hesitating a moment, he knocked and called, "Lance? It's Keith..."

The movement jumped around the room beyond the door and Keith took a step back in alarm as something crashed. Then the door opened to reveal Lance leaning against the frame. Brushing his hair back, he grinned with charisma and gestured Keith to enter with a wide arm. "Welcome, Mr. Kogane, to Resort de la McClain. Please, come in and let us take care of you."

Keith felt his lip twitch with confusion and he took another step back. "Lance... what are you doing?"

Lance dropped the act and ducked his head sheepishly. "Just come in. I was just trying to give you the full spa experience."

"So, there isn't anyone else in there?"

Lance sighed and shook his head. "It's just us."

Keith rubbed his arm self consciously, but he'd come this far. He skirted around Lance and looked around the room. The floor was littered with flower petals and their floral scent was heavy in the air. Several extra large fluffy towels and matching white bath robes were folded on a shelf where odorless candles flickered. He asked, "What did Coran think about the fire hazard?"

Lance went to the sink where bottles of exfoliates, oils, cleansers, and moisturizers were set out in order of use. "He doused me in water the first time he saw them."

Keith looked over, eyes wide. "Really?"

"Yeah," Lance admitted, "but I think it was more on principal than that he didn't understand that we use them to relax."

"And here I thought I was the pyromaniac."

Lance rolled his eyes and returned his smirk. "Har-dee-har, cowboy. Let's start this night off right." He held out one of the robes. "Time to change."

Keith reached out, hesitated, then took the bath robe. "Is this really necessary?"

Lance waved a finger, "Who's the master of hygiene here? Is it Keith, who doesn't even know his sugar scrubs from his deep soaks? I don't think so. Off with the crop jacket and leggings. It's time to cleanse and relax!"

Keith looked between the bath robe and Lance then back to the robe. Lance was already down to his boxers and tossed the robe on, cinching it at the waist. Keith turned to the corner and slowly followed suit. He folded his clothes and set them under the sink. The robe was soft, but bulky. The cuffs slid down over his hands every time he pushed it back. Taking a deep breath, he turned back and asked, "Alright, Lance, what next?"

Lance leaned on a reclining chair with a basin in front of it. "Take a seat. Hands in the bowls, feet in the basin."

Keith sat, but looked at the bowls. "Why?"

Lance grinned. "Mani/pedis!"

Keith pulled his feet up on the chair. "What? No!"

"Oh, come on, Keith. There's nothing weird about a guy getting his feet and hands taken care of." Lance filled the basin with steaming water and tested the temperature. Bending on one knee, he took hold of Keith's ankle and gently pulled it toward the basin. "There we go." Keith fought weakly, but then a laugh burst out of him. He slapped his hands over his mouth as Lance raised an eyebrow. "Um... do you have a foot fetish?"

"What? That's, ahahaha, that's what I was going to," Keith stopped speaking to giggle, "ask you! Let go! I- I can't-"

Lance grinned. "Keith, are you ticklish?"

Keith was shaking in the chair. He tried to contain the laughter and said, "Yes!" Then he was falling over. He noticed Lance give him a look and he protested, "Don't you dare, McClain! I will put your ass in the ground!"

Lance let go of Keith's ankle, but not before running a single finger up the pads. Keith twitched, then pulled his feet back onto the chair. Lance filled the second basin before the other chair and admitted, "I know you would, but I like my ass the way it is so I won't take advantage of this weakness even though I really, REALLY want to. But your feet will feel better if you do the soak. I'll walk you through how to remove the callouses and nasty skin when we're done."

Lance went to the sink and grabbed a small bowl filled with green cream. He smiled when Keith leaned back in the chair and settled his feet and hands into the water. Lance settled a rolled hand towel behind Keith's neck and soothingly suggested, "Close your eyes and relax. This will be cold."

Keith gave him a look, but did as told. When the cream touched his face, he flinched. He flinched every time the small wooden paddle spread more of the cool goop over his face. At last, he was covered and Lance set the bowl down. Then two cold discs covered his eyes. The soft music that had been playing in the background turned up enough for Keith to pick out classical pieces. The other chair creaked and water sloshed as Lance sat beside him.

Keith tried to ignore how awkward this was. He and Lance rarely just shared each other's company without antagonizing each other. But here they were, two dudes covered in face masks listening to each other breathe underneath the relaxing vibes that filled the room. By the time the water had gotten cold, he was actually calm.

A gentle timer began to beep and Keith reached up to uncover his eye. Lance was turned in the chair and he clicked a button to stop the jarring beep. "Okay, next phase. The paste should have dried and we'll peel off the mask."

Lance went to the mirror and tipped his jaw to rub the edge of the green on his face. Keith watched in horror as he pulled the thin sheet of dried paste and large sections separated from his skin with a small schk noise. Lance noticed his dropped jaw and said, "Go on. Try it. It's super satisfying."

Keith reached up, again hesitating, before awkwardly mimicking Lance. The sensation was weird, like that one time he'd gotten really sun-burnt and his skin had peeled in sheets. The air hit his face with a cool blast and he sucked in a breath. Lance rinsed off his face, taking special care to make sure his eyebrows and lashes were clean of dried bits. Then he grabbed a strange white stone with holes in it. "This is a pumas stone. Since you won't let me handle your feet, this is your best friend for removing dead skin. Let's sit on the tub and I'll show you."

Keith again watched in horror and a touch of curiosity as Lance put one leg on his other thigh and gently rubbed the stone against the curves and pads of his feet. He took special care around the ankle, then grabbed a wooden stick. He rinsed the rock, then handed it to Keith. He pointedly looked at Keith's pruney feet and then used the wooden stick to clean around his toe nails. Keith commented as he started rubbing away his dead skin, "That's kinda gross."

"Leaving toe jam is way worse."

"Yuck," Keith said trying not to gag.

Lance chuckled. Their conversation naturally ebbed and flowed as they went from cleaning their feet, to cleaning their faces. Lance explained every step and product with amazing detail. Keith hadn't even realized there was so much to it.

At last, Lance pulled up a scrub. "This one is my favorite. A bath soak and scrub."

"Bath? You never said anything about that."

Lance rolled his eyes and went to the tub. "Relax, Keith. Let me take care of you."

Keith bit back a retort. Normally, he would have shot a snarky reply, but if he were honest, this was nice. He rarely cut loose to this degree and Lance was being super nice for once. Lance raised an eyebrow at his silence and Keith used all of his strength not to cross his arms, but he couldn't fight a faint blush. "Alright. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Lance grinned like he had when Keith first knocked. Like Keith was his best friend instead of his arch rival. "Grab the honey milk bubble soap."

Keith looked at all the bottles in semi-disarray and found a yellow jug. Carrying it with both hands, he returned to the bath. Then all hell broke loose. He was bent over the fast flowing water when he tipped the jug by the handle. And it slipped. It slipped and the entire thing fell into the bath with a loud PLOOSH. Bubbles immediately began to froth and quickly filled the tub completely.

Lance had turned back at the sound and asked, "What did you do!"

"It was an accident! That lotion made my hands slick!"

"Well, now we're- Oh god, Keith!"

They had been overtaken by bubbles and a thick wall of the ticklish bubbles was spreading across the room. It went from floor to ceiling. Keith stepped back, hands out, until he found the wall. "Lance! Lance, haha, where- where are you?"

Lance giggled somewhere to his right. "Oh my gawd, Kogane! This! This is ridiculous!"

Keith started walking toward Lance with his hands out. "I didn't know!" Water began to flow over the edge of the bath and he heard Lance take a few steps by the splashing. "Just, follow my voice. We'll have to find the door!"

The footsteps came closer. Keith waded through the wall of bubbles, scooping them away from his face, but it was no good. He closed his eyes and groped blindly. Then his hand smacked into something with a loud sound and Lance cried out, "Ouch!"

Keith called, "Lance?"

"No, it's the mice. Of course it's me!" Lance's voice cracked and he went on, "You slapped me!"

"Sorry!" He waved his hands with more care until he found Lance's hand and locked their fingers together. "Let's just find the door so we can get out of this mess."

Lance slipped and slid in the water as Keith pulled him along. He complained, "It's going to take days to get the soap scum off the walls."

"You can use my bathroom."

"Huh?"

Keith stopped as he realized what he'd suggested. Lance stumbled into his back and they both struggled to keep their balance. He backtracked, "Well, that is, if you don't mind hauling all your stuff across the hall. And sharing with me..." Oh just shut up! He was digging a deeper hole with every word.

"That would actually be really nice, Keith. I-" Lance screamed as his feet slid out from under him and he pulled Keith down on top of his chest.

Keith opened his eyes to see Lance's face less than an inch from his. Their hand was pinned between them. Lance's bent knee supported Keith's hip. Lance groaned, his breath caressing Keith's lips. Keith tried to stand, but his legs were between Lance's and he couldn't slide back far enough not to push against Lance's groin. Lance's other arm had wrapped behind Keith when they fell. Whether to protect him or by accident wasn't clear. Keith asked, "Are you hurt?"

Lance finally rubbed the back of his head. "Just a bump. I'll be-" He opened his eyes and froze in shock. "fine."

Keith stammered, unable to form words, and used his one free hand to roll off of Lance, but Lance didn't let go of his other hand. Keith looked at their hands, then to Lance. Lance was blushing, but refused to look at him. They laid there beneath the bubble wall of protection as the water of the tub flowed to where they lay and soaked through their bath robes.

Lance finally said, "Uh... we should probably look for the door again."

"Yeah..." Keith agreed, "We probably should." But neither made any motion to move. Keith squeezed Lance's hand in his and said, "Hey, thanks for this." Lance finally made eye contact. "Spa night has been a lot of fun."

Lance smiled. It was soft like how he smiled at Keith when he thought he wouldn't notice. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. We'll have to go to an actual spa next time."

Keith blushed and grinned at the ceiling. "I don't know about that. I still can't handle a professional pedicure without laughing my ass off and we didn't get to do the bath soak."

Lance let out a strange squeak and cleared his throat. "Yeah... we'll have to work on that. Your ass is too nice to risk losing."

"What?"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

Keith laughed and looked at Lance. Lance smiled back and began giggling. The infectious bubble spread until they were both clinging to each other laughing hysterically on the floor.

Then the door opened with a small mechanical noise and Coran called, "Lance, is everything al- What the quiznak!"

Lance and Keith redoubled their laughter, faces close. Yeah, spa night had gone well.


	10. Fem Lance Request

**This was a request going straight out to Shiranai Atsune. Thanks for this fun little jaunt into something I'd never considered. It got a little weird, one could say fanservice at its core, but I enjoyed it all the way.**

 **A little bit of set up: Lacey (Female Lance) has been helping Lotor work with the coalition as an ambassador. This takes place sometime during Season Six, so bigger Keef and my favorite galra ship, Krolivan (gawd, that sounds awful, but is so easy to write). I'm completely ignoring the quintescence arc/altean colony thing Lotor had going for him. He's just a good guy trying to take care of a bad situation. Which also means, Keith extracting Krolia was just that, no hidden quintessence monster, just those two running for their lives.**

 **So we set the scene with Keith returning from the abyss to find Lacey and Lotor sharing personal time and space. Then Lacey gets into a little bit of espionage with the blades involving some radical pirates and drama ensues.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Keith ran through the halls of the castle. Home. He was finally home after being trapped in the quantum abyss for two years. Two years in that hellish place that played cruel tricks. That was why he needed to see her. All he wanted was to make sure she was exactly how he remembered her.

His wolf whined where he loped beside him. Keith could feel his excited energy radiating to the wolf and back from the confused animal. "It's okay, buddy."

Then they came to the lounge. Keith paused at the sound of laughter within. That laugh he knew better than any other. Heart beating a rapid staccato in his chest, he reached out and opened the door. "Lacey, I-"

His heart stopped and he froze in the doorway. His hand stalled in the air. She wasn't alone. His smile fell and he took a step back, only stopping because of the wolf behind him. She stared at him from where she sat against Lotor before standing. Shock and surprise fought for control. She whispered, "Keith? Is it really you?"

Lotor stood as well. "Miss McClain, perhaps I should take my leave."

"No, Lotor, you should stay."

Keith's mouth went dry as the galra emperor reached for Lacey's hand. He clasped it in both of his. His mouth opened slightly before he glanced at keith and smiled pleasantly. "It's clear your friend has something he wishes to discuss with you." Then he reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll see you soon."

Keith felt his teeth grind while he tried not to glare at Lotor. He moved out of the doorway so Lotor could pass and the wolf growled. Lotor raised an eyebrow and Keith whispered, "Easy, boy," placing a hand on the wolf's head.

The door shut and Keith jumped when Lacey touched his arm. "Keith? What happened to you? You look... different... and bigger."

His nose stung and he hugged her. Closing his eyes, his voice cracked as he said, "I'm sorry, Lacey. I never meant to be gone for so long."

Lacey hugged him back and said in confusion, "It's only been a few months. We spoke on the coms just a couple weeks ago."

"Not for me. Time was different where I was." Keith stepped back and put a hand on her shoulder. "Me and another agent were chased into what's known as the quantum abyss, a place outside the natural flow of time. We didn't know the danger until it was too late. We became trapped. Lacey, I spent two years terrified I'd never come home to you and everyone else... But I did. I'm home."

"Keith, I don't know what to say. That... sounds horrifying." She hugged him again tighter than before. "I'm so glad you're safe." She stepped back and smirked up at him, "But you really are tall now. You sure you're not some cooler, grizzled version of the boy I knew? You don't have a brother somewhere we've never met?"

Keith returned an easy smile and went to sit on the couch. "There's my sharpshooter. Classic McClain, always looking to flirt."

Lacey folded her arms and cocked a hip. "Oh real-" The wolf nudged her from behind and her words raised an octave in surprise before she disappeared in a blink of light.

Keith jolted as she appeared above him, quickly lifting his arms to catch her. She screamed in surprise and fell against his chest. Keith shot a look at the wolf who curled up beside them on the couch. Lacey's arm was hooked over Keith's shoulders and she exclaimed, "What was that?!"

Keith apologized, "Sorry, he's a cosmic wolf."

Lacey turned from the animal to Keith, their noses nearly touching, and blushed. Keith smiled at her, a soft gaze he held only for her. She poked his forehead. "That explains nothing, mullet."

Keith's expression cracked and he held back sudden laughter. Lacey's lips twitched and she bit the corner. Then they both burst out laughing. She leaned into his shoulder and curled into him so he could hold her easier. How he'd missed her laughter.

The door opened. Keith and Lacey blushed and looked at the door where the rest of the paladins and two blades entered. Kolivan and Krolia both looked at him, his mother with significantly more mirth. Keith and Lacey quickly separated and sat a foot apart on the couch.

The wolf yipped and leapt off the couch. It rubbed into Krolia's legs. She crouched and ran her hands through its fur holding the animal around the neck. "You must be Lacey. Keith has told me all about you."

"Mother!"

Kolivan laughed, earning a surprised glance from Shiro. He sat on the lounge closer to Keith and said, "Krolia, don't embarrass the boy," and winked at Keith.

Keith blushed harder and covered his face with a hand. Lacey laughed nervously and asked, "So you're his mother?"

Krolia sat between Keith and Kolivan and wrapped an arm behind the latter's shoulders. "Yes, but I should start from the beginning."

Pidge and Allura crowded onto the couch beside Lacey. Hunk sat on the floor and Shiro sat on the back of the lounge. Keith felt the wolf put its head in his lap and rubbed it's forehead. This was going to be a late night.

* * *

Lacey smiled at the captain and tapped the nano microphone on the side of her bracelet. "So where are you going next, now that this job is done?"

The captain was a grizzled pirate. Her crew was made up entirely of women. Her long hair curled around two horns that curved up and backwards before angling outward slightly. Her armor came away in layers within her private chamber. Sitting cross legged, she leaned sideways to fill a glass with a couple shots of blue alcohol and answered, "It's not that important. Perhaps to the far Nervolt system. I hear there's a brothel ring there that needs to be destroyed."

Lacey lifted an eyebrow. "Come now, captain. I know you're out for bigger fish than that. A brothel here or there can be taken down by any of your smaller vessels. Where are your true goals set?"

The captain smirked around the lip of her glass. "My dear Lacey, you really are shrewd for your age."

Lacey walked closer and sat on the edge of the desk in front of the captain. "Or perhaps, we've just grown close enough for me to read you like you read me."

The captain leaned forward and traced Lacey's collarbone with one slender finger. Smiling, she whispered, "Alright, Lacey dear, I'll tell you." Lacey grinned conspiratorially and leaned forward. The captain played with Lacey's hair and said, "I've heard of a great treasure being moved from the empire to a base not far from here. It's my intention to steal it. The one it belongs to will pay any ransom I ask. They'll have no choice."

Lacey pushed off of the desk and knelt with one leg between the captain's. "A ransom? You really are a pirate, Vathra."

Vathra sipped again and gently kissed Lucey's lips. "A ransom I can use to fund my campaign to free every woman in the universe from the shackles of men. Are you sure you won't continue with us, little Lacey? This job doesn't have to be one and done. I hardly ever have a one night stand."

Lacey wrapped her arms behind Vathra's neck and kissed her again. "I'm sorry, but I can't. Though, our goals are similar. My team needs me to help with our own campaign to free the universe of tyranny. Still... I wish we could sail together again someday."

Vathra gazed at Lacey with eyes holding so much more life experience than her own. She ran her fingers through Lacey's hair a final time and said, "I know, my little bird. Perhaps we will."

The door of the captain's cabin opened and Vathra's first mate said, "We've arrived."

Lacey sighed and stood. "I guess this is goodbye?"

Vathra blinked slowly. "Until the wind brings you back to me. Goodbye, Lacey McClain."

Lacey nodded and went to the door. "Goodbye, Vathra." She made it all the way to the docks without anyone stopping her. Vathra hadn't told her crew she wasn't coming with them. Tapping the bracelet, she activated the alert and kept walking until she was in a dark alley.

Two minutes later, a familiar voice said, "You have no idea how hot you are dressed like that."

Lacey smirked and folded her arms over her tight cropped shirt that exposed her cleavage. Low cut pants tucked into thigh high boots and Vathra had given her a large number of gold hoops to wear over her wrists and neck. "Have you ever looked at yourself in that armor, Keith? You teased me everytime you called."

Keith dropped into the alley and lowered his hood to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sagged into him. After a minute, she took a break and said, "You should hurry and get this intel to Kolivan. She's already got her eye set on another prize and if you wait too long, we'll lose her again."

He smiled down at her. "You're right." Keith slipped the bracelet off her wrist and tucked it into his pocket. "This everything?"

"Yeah," Lacey nodded. Keith turned to leave when she touched his wrist. "Keith, please tell me you'll be careful. Vathra is not someone to take lightly. She's a man killer and she executes every man she catches who doesn't submit to become her slave. I'm not against her feminist ideals, but she needs to be stopped. There's better ways than her's."

Keith grinned confident and strong. "I'll be careful. We'll bring her to justice for her actions." He pulled her to his chest and hugged her. "I love you and nothing would make me risk that. Not even a homicidal pirate queen."

She blushed and smiled. "Get going, mullet. I'm late for a meeting at the embassy."

Keith winked and lifted his hood. "See you 'round, sharpshooter."

Lacey admired his ass as he climbed back into the shadows before leaving the alley and making her way to where Blue waited. The lion purred in greeting and she hugged her. "I missed you too, beautiful." Climbing into the lion, she settled into the pilot's seat and set a course for the central hub of the galra empire. Then she changed into the pajamas she kept handy and went to take a nap.

She woke up to Blue's chuffing and went to the pilot's seat. Her hud lit up with an incoming message. She opened the frequency and stretched. "Morning, Lotor."

The person on the other end cleared their throat and she looked at the screen. It was one of Lotor's ambassadors. He nodded in greeting and said, "Unfortunately the emperor has been delayed, paladin. However, we should be hearing from him shortly if you will proceed to the landing zone."

Lacey yawned and answered, "Yeah. I'm clear for entry?"

"Affirmative. See you on the ground, paladin."

Closing the channel, she yawned and went to change into one of the many evening gowns Lotor had gifted her. She chose a cape that draped off of one shoulder to accent. He'd said this was a formal event and she needed to fit the role. The embassy wanted an ambassador to look and act perfectly and she made it her goal to fulfill that qualification. Lotor needed her to.

Then she guided Blue to the landing pad. Soldiers saluted her in greeting and flanked her as an escort. It no longer bothered her, though it had taken several months to grow accustomed to even after Lotor's comfort that they were to ensure her safety. Once in her office, her galran superintendent stood to greet her. He said, "Lady McClain, how wonderful to see you again."

Lacey went to her desk and grabbed a stack of mail. "It's nice to be back. I hope I'm not late."

"Not at all, miss. When Lotor arrives everything will be set in motion."

"How long will he be delayed?" Lacey asked.

"Pardon?"

Lacey raised an eyebrow. "You said he was delayed earlier. I hope there's been no trouble."

The superintendent smiled a little too forcefully and shook his head. "Ah, no. He should arrive shortly, milady."

Lacey wanted to pry, but the superintendent was an underling. No doubt he didn't have any real answers anyway. She settled at her desk to get to work while she had free time. Her interrogation could wait until Lotor landed. He'd be able to tell her why he hadn't met her on the landing pad like he'd promised.

* * *

Keith nodded to his fellow agents and prepared to infiltrate the pirate ship. He cut through the hull and entered. His was the advance team. Their objective was to get eyes on the target before the main force went active. He led through the star ship using the scaled map Lacey had paced for them to the captain's quarters.

Lacey had explained that the captain had a secret vault built off of her own bedroom for high value assets. If what she'd stolen from the empire really was so important, it would be nowhere else. A quick scan found a false wall by the sofa. Removing the panel revealed a thick door locked with a digital combination. Lacey had prepared them for this too. Good thing the vault wasn't a match for Pidge's tech.

A noise in the hall made an agent look back. They drew their knife, but waited for permission. Keith nodded to them and the other. "Go. I'll handle this."

Silently, they vanished from beside him. Two seconds later, the door unlocked and Keith pulled it open. Inside was dark. He activated his night vision and ducked in. Heaps of stolen merchandise lined the walls, but it was the shape of a person on the floor that Keith ran to. They were turned away from him, but their long white hair and imperial uniform gave them away.

Keith cursed and rolled Lotor onto his back. He was unconscious. Krolia asked in his ear, "Keith, have you reached your objective?"

"Affirmative," Keith confirmed, "but the objective has changed. It wasn't something they stole, but someone. Lotor was in the vault. I'm extracting him now. Alpha Team, rendezvous at our previous location." They were silent through the coms. "Alpha Team, do you copy?"

Nothing. Fear trickling up his back, Keith lifted Lotor over his shoulders as Krolia said, "Get out of there. Place a tracker and abandon the objective. That's an order, Keith."

"No. I can still continue."

"Keith, listen to me! You don't have time for an extraction. You'll never get him past the guards!" Kolivan was practically shouting. Keith could imagine him pushing bravo team forward even as he sabotaged the mission.

"Give me time then." Keith stepped out of the vault and adjusted Lotor's weight. He flexed to run when a shadow filled the doorway. Then he noticed his comrades lying immobile on the floor. "I have hostiles."

"Keith!"

Keith heard his mother and Kolivan scream his name in unison. He let Lotor slide to the floor and reached for his blade. He didn't see the figure from the side until it was too late. A wooden stave swung around and connected with his head. He fell in a heap half across Lotor while his vision swam as he struggled to stay conscious. The last thing he saw was the triumphant face of the self proclaimed Pirate Queen Vathra standing over him. Then darkness took him and his parents' screams faded to silence.

He woke up with a groan. The floor was hard and cold. With a jolt, he sat up and instantly regretted it as a pounding headache nearly made him vomit. Concussion. Not surprising given how hard he'd been struck. More carefully, he looked at himself and saw that his uniform was gone. They'd left him with his boxers and a thin shirt that barely covered his torso.

He was held within a cage not even large enough for a yupper. Chains dragged as he shifted. They led from cuffs on his wrists and a collar around his neck under the door of the cage to a thick metal ring in the center of the room. Okay. Time to think rationally. The pirates had kidnapped Lotor, but worse was the fact that Vathra'd been ready for the blades. Somehow, their order had been compromised. Keith took a deep breath and slid against the side of the cage. First he needed to get out of here.

"Finally awake?"

Keith looked over his shoulder. Through the bars of the cage, he saw Lotor's face hidden in shadow. Keith noticed Lotor was also caged, though he didn't see any others in the room. They'd shackled and collared him as well, and his armor was gone. A simple long sleeved shirt hung almost as a tunic above his pants. The emperor held his head with one hand, his elbow propped on one bent knee. Keith asked, "Are you injured?"

Lotor closed his eyes and shook his head. "No. How about yourself? You seemed restless with pain."

"I'll be fine."

"Hah," Lotor chuckled under his breath. "No need to be a hero on my part. We both share the same fate in this."

Keith sat back to back with the emperor. The only thing separating them was a thin layer of metal. The room was dark. A single beam of light snuck around the edges of the vault door. The light only intensified the pounding in his temples. Keith put his head in his hands and murmured, "Fuck this headache, though." He ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. "I know this seems hopeless, but the good news is the blades know we've been kidnapped. It's only a matter of time until we're rescued. We just need to focus on staying alive."

Keith heard Lotor shift by the sound of the chains and he asked, "Have you been in many hostage situations?"

Keith shrugged. "A few."

"And how did they fare?"

"Hm... The garrison, a military school the other paladins and I attended as kids, taught us the basics. The first was when Sendak attacked the castle. Shiro and Lacey were taken prisoner. Pidge was trapped inside the castle and Allura and I were locked out. Hunk and Coran were off planet with no way of contacting us or vice versa. There was no negotiating with Sendak. I felt so useless until Pidge finally lowered the particle barrier. We fought and managed to rescue them." Keith paused for breath and slouched. "Kolivan and the blades taught me more. He showed me how to stay calm and direct the entire operation with tact and skill. I helped several rescue missions under his orders." Keith smiled sardonically. "I even took a corrupt politician hostage."

"No one I know, I hope," Lotor quipped.

Keith snorted. "No, ah, maybe? Some commander beneath Zarkon, I forget which, had seized control of Olcarion. We were asked to help free their leader. We thought he was being coerced, but our intel was wrong. To save my friends, I threatened him. The commander was done using him though. We barely escaped and the olcari learned of their leader's deceit."

Lotor made a small noise in consideration and sighed. Keith raised an eyebrow when the emperor's hair fell through the bars of their cages onto his shoulder. He hugged his knees and whispered, "Then... not long in your time before I came home... I slipped up."

"You lost a hostage."

Keith wished the dull tone of Lotor's voice saying such a horrible thing could help remove some of the guilt he felt. He began, "My mission to extract Krolia went sour fast. I was overpowered. Warlord Trug aimed her gun at my head and Krolia..." Keith chewed his cheek. "You have to understand. Blade protocol is to hold the mission above everything else. We don't negotiate with terrorists. But out there... we were on our own. No one would come to help... so she did what she had to... to keep me safe."

Lotor turned to look at him. Keith was glad for the darkness to hide his shame. Lotor said, "Of course she would break protocol under those circumstances. You are a paladin and important to the leader of your order."

"Even that shouldn't have mattered." Keith couldn't meet Lotor's gaze. "Krolia is my mother, Lotor... and the first thing I did when we met was put her in every parents' worst nightmare." Keith ran a hand over his face and finally looked at Lotor. "How about you? This your first time being kidnapped?"

Lotor leaned a shoulder into the cage. "This is my first time being kidnapped... though I have been the integral part of a prisoner exchange."

Keith's jaw dropped and he turned rapidly. His head hated him for it, but then the pain passed. Kneeling, he reached between the bars as far as he could and touched Lotor's shoulder. "Fuck, I'm sorry. I completely forgot about that."

Lotor blinked slowly at where Keith's fingertips rested and cleared his throat. "It was not your decision."

Keith barely shook his head, more careful this time. "It shouldn't have come to that. Everything happened so fast. We didn't have a chance to intervene."

Lotor covered Keith's fingers with his hand. "What's done is done, though I appreciate your sympathy... misplaced as it may be."

Keith tilted his head. "What do you mean by that?"

Lotor shrugged out from beneath Keith's touch and scooted to the far side of the cage. "I am aware of your advances toward Miss McClain, paladin. Surely you have noticed mine as well."

Keith's eyebrows rose incredulously. "You want to do this now? When we're probably being shipped off to the largest slave trafficking auction in the entire universe?!"

Lotor folded his arms and glared at the floor. "I am, paladin. I had planned to ask for her hand in marriage the night I was captured." He sighed and rubbed his brow. "I suppose there is no better time to make my intentions known to the one vying for her affection."

"Oh."

Lotor smirked at him. "Is that all you have to say to my confession? Just... oh?"

Keith rubbed the back of his neck. "It's... I didn't know you were so serious."

"I have to be. Everything I do is serious."

"Then," Keith met Lotor's eyes, "I really don't have any say in the matter."

Now Lotor seemed perplexed. "Nothing? No challenge to duel? No threats?"

Keith smiled softly. "Why would I? It's her choice. I won't make her do anything she doesn't want to do. If she decides she'd rather be with you than me, I'm going to respect that decision."

"Huh," Lotor breathed. "And here I thought..."

Keith sat facing the door of the cage. "Were you worried about that the entire time I was unconscious?"

"If I'm being honest, yes. I had no idea if your animosity would affect how you act during this difficult time."

"Well, you don't have to worry anymore. I'm just an assassin. Your safety takes priority over mine." Keith took a deep breath and explained, "The pirate who stole us hates men. All men. She thinks the universe would be better off without them or psychologically crushed beneath the boots of women. The planets and ships she attacks are given one leniency. Submit and be sold as slaves or be executed. You're a special case. She plans to trade you for ransom."

Lotor put a hand to his chin and furrowed his brow. "Are you sure about that? From what you just admitted, you are invaluable to the blades. Kolivan and your mother are no doubt balancing every option to ensure your safety."

Keith shivered. That was probably true. His mother had woken so many nights in tears during their forced stay aboard the abyssal whale. He'd hugged her so tight then, to remind her he was still there. She'd saved him. Keith rubbed his nose and looked at the ground. "Even so, the pirates will have to make their ransom soon. Kolivan won't open negotiations without evidence we're both alive. We should expect anything."

Lotor grunted in reply and their conversation fell silent. Keith couldn't find a comfortable position, but they didn't have to wait long. The door opened and Keith scooted closer to Lotor. The legs of five pirates stepped into the room. Lotor's cage opened first, the padlock coming free and the door sliding upward.

"Time to go, scum." Lotor didn't move while Keith's cage opened as well. Someone hit the side with a loud metallic clang and they both flinched. The pirate who'd spoken crouched and grabbed their chains. "Fine. We'll do this my way."

Keith gasped and grabbed the chain on his collar half a second before she yanked. Lotor cried out and slid two feet forward on his stomach. Two women grabbed his wrists and drug him into the light. Keith slid, but managed to brace himself. The chain was taught between his hands and the pirate in a tug-of-war.

The pirate barked a laugh. "The assassin still thinks he can fight. Adorable." The other women took hold of the chains on his wrists. Keith lurched forward and curled up coughing while clutching his throat.

Lotor coughed as he was pulled past by the neck and demanded through his teeth, "Unhand me!"

Keith's wrists lifted into the air until he was eye to eye with the pirate who'd knocked out his team. Keith resisted the urge to spit and asked, "Where are the others?"

She smirked and turned him around with his hands behind his neck. She breathed on the back of his ear, "If I were you, I'd worry about myself." She shoved hard. Keith stumbled and started walking.

* * *

Lacey was pacing her bedroom. Where the FUCK was Lotor? The others in the embassy were starting to act cagey and refused to even look at her. Staring at her door, she finally came to a decision. Something was wrong. Striding toward the door, she didn't even get to reach for the handle before it turned and a woman bustled into the room. Lacey took a step back. "Krolia? Why are you here?"

Krolia reached for her arm and said, "You have to come with me now."

Lacey blanched and grabbed Krolia's other hand. "Keith? Is he alright?"

Krolia shook her head rapidly. "Not here, Lacey."

Lacey bit her lip to stop asking more questions and nodded. Turning to her wardrobe, she quickly changed back into what she'd been wearing. "Alright, I-" Lacey froze as she looked at her console. "Krolia..." She merely pointed.

Krolia came around the desk and covered her mouth with a hand. Taking a deep breath, she reached a shaking hand to her gauntlet and pulled a wire loose. Inserting it into the console, she stepped out of view and said, "Answer her call, but don't look at me. I've put a tap on the line. I'll record it for Kolivan. Keep her talking as long as you can and I might be able to discern her location."

Lacey nodded and sat before her screen. The pirate queen stood on the bridge of her ship. Her most loyal crew were present as well as the 'delayed' emperor and Lacey's favorite blade. Lacey answered the call, finally revealing herself. "Vathra, what have you done?"

Vathra smiled with wide eyed innocence. "Whatever do you mean, my dear Lacey?" Lacey glared. Vathra put a finger to her mouth. "Oh, you mean these lovely kittens." She ran a chain through her hands before yanking. Lotor struggled to stay upright, breathing hard through his teeth. "I told you, bird, that the one he belongs to would pay any ransom... though I hadn't expected the other one. The one you set upon me. I see why you tolerate him. After all, even I was tempted to keep him when I saw him in that catsuit the blades wear."

Lacey threatened, "If you hurt either of them, I swear to whatever deities you believe in you-"

"Now, now, Lacey. I'm the one making the demands here." Vathra stood and waved her hand. Two pirates brought in two blades of marmora. Their hoods were down revealing stoic expressions. "To ensure you understand how serious I am, I feel a demonstration is in order." She smiled at her first mate. "Kill them."

"No!" Keith struggled where he knelt. "Vathra, please, don't do this!"

Vathra's smile turned soft and she pouted her lips as she caressed Keith's hair. "That's better. I like a man who knows his place." Then she waved her hand again and her first mate shot twice.

"No! Fuck!" Keith's voice cracked as he looked away from his fallen comrades.

Vathra played with Keith's collar and moped, "Oh no, I've made the kitten cry."

Lacey had tears in her eyes when she asked, "What do you want?"

Vathra turned her playful smile on Lacey. "All business. I like that about you. Meet me at the place we first met. Join my crew. I'll even let you decide which of the kittens gets to live."

"Vathra, you're a bitch."

"I've been called worse," Vathra replied with a shrug. "Oh, and don't go blabbing off to your paladin pals or those blades. I like to keep these things... personal. Surely you understand?"

The call ended abruptly and the console went dark. Lacey choked on a sob and covered her face with her hands. Krolia put a hand on her shoulder. "Lacey, we have her location. We're going to get them back."

"This is all my fault."

Krolia pulled Lacey against her. "No, sweetheart. Don't blame yourself. That woman has had justice coming for a very long time."

Lacey nodded and stood wiping her cheeks. "We should go." Krolia squeezed Lacey's shoulder and then they left the embassy as discreetly as possible.

* * *

Keith was tossed haphazardly back into the cage and it slammed shut behind him. He heard Lotor protest, "If you think I'm going to crawl like some animal-" His words ended in a cry of pain and he was kicked into his cage. Lotor muttered several choice words under his breath. Then he noticed Keith's sniffles and came closer. "Keith, are you alright?"

"What do you think?!"

Lotor's fingertips brushed Keith's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I know they were your friends."

Keith buried his face in his arms. "She killed them. Just because she wanted to hurt her."

"And you." Lotor's voice went sharp and he said, "She's demoralizing us. I know you're upset, but you must stay strong. For Lacey."

Keith took a deep, stabilizing breath. "For Lacey."

* * *

Lacey hid her bayard in the layers of the evening gown she'd planned to wear to Lotor's meeting and asked, "Are you sure? She's tricky. I don't know if she'll even keep her word."

"No, she won't," Kolivan said as he lifted his hood. "That's why we will not give her a chance to go back on her ransom."

Krolia patted Lacey between the shoulders. "Just keep her distracted. We'll take the shot once we're in position."

Lacey nodded and entered the spa. This was where the message had been sent from. Allura, Pidge, and Lacey had been having a relaxation day when Lacey accidentally walked into the wrong room. The pirate had been very kind and understanding, the two having a couple lovely hours before Lacey went back to her friends. Then she'd told Keith and he'd told her how lucky she was to still be alive. It was after that Lacey'd asked Keith to let her help bring the pirate down. The things she'd done were deplorable and nothing could redeem her.

Lacey made her way through the spa to the outdoor bathing pools. They were covered, but steam still rose through the gaps in the boards. Lacey glared at the pirate queen where she sat between a blindfolded Keith and Lotor. Vathra smiled at Lacey like she was greeting an old friend. "You came."

Lacey waved a hand angrily. "Yeah, I did. What else was I supposed to do?"

The pirates laughed and Vathra stood. "And I believe this means you've accepted the terms of ransom?"

"You know I can't do that." Lacey held her ground. "The only way I will join your crew is if you release both of them alive."

Vathra lifted her chin. "Now, now, Lacey bird, that wasn't the agreement."

"Fuck the agreement!" Lacey felt her blood pressure rise. "You are damned if you think I'll let you do anything to them!"

Vathra's smile fell and her gaze turned cold. Drawing her pistol, she aimed it at Lotor. "Going back on a deal? Now who's the pirate? New agreement. Give yourself up. I make you my servant and their deaths will be quick."

Keith took a sharp breath and Lotor gasped. Lacey looked between them and narrowed her eyes. "Or you do as I say." Throwing her cape over her shoulder, she raised her bayard in blaster form. "I will kill you if you touch either of them."

Vathra rolled her eyes. "So dramatic. Though I always knew you were. I guess this means you all have to die." Vathra lifted her gun and aimed it at Lacey. "The only mercy you shall have is that you won't have to watch your lovers die."

Lacey's finger was shaking on the trigger. "It doesn't have to be like this."

"My dear, I don't think it could go any other way."

Lacey held her breath. Then the spa lit up with gunfire. The blades had engaged the pirates. Lacey rolled sideways into cover and shot. The first mate grabbed Lotor, but then the blades overpowered her. Lotor fell to the ground where the blades surrounded him. Then Lacey looked at the bodies and realized Vathra wasn't one of them.

She ran forward as the blades helped Lotor sit up and removed the blindfold. "Where'd she go? Where's Keith?!"

Krolia cursed and looked at Kolivan. "We have to find him!"

"We will, Krolia. I swear it."

Lotor groaned and rubbed his neck. "Her ship is behind the spa." Lacey raised an eyebrow. Lotor shrugged. "I've spent a few days here. I recognized the smell from the salt baths."

"Lacey, come with us," Krolia said.

She followed Krolia and Kolivan at a dead run in her heels. They couldn't let Vathra get away again. Especially not with Keith. They exited the spa to see the pirate queen dragging Keith to her ship. "Stop!"

Vathra paused and glared back. "You really don't want to do this, bird." Krolia went round to the right while Kolivan went left. Vathra appraised them and pulled Keith before her. The blindfold had fallen, revealing dark eyes that practically glowed with anger. "Call off your hounds, Lacey."

Krolia and Kolivan halted. Vathra licked her lips. "Lacey, Lacey, Lacey, what am I to do with you? So ambitious... Two men, each a prince in their own right. Tell me, when you let this whore-son shove his tongue down your throat, could he still taste my scent on your lips? Oh don't look so surprised! You're not the only one who can place a tap. It's almost quaint to think you could trick me."

"Release him, Vathra," Kolivan said blatantly.

"So you can kill me? Please, I know how this ends for me. I only plan on taking as many of you with me as I can. Starting with this one." Vathra put the barrel of her gun to Keith's temple.

Lacey felt time stand still. This was exactly what she'd been afraid of in that alley. She blinked and met Keith's eyes. He smiled and mouthed, 'sharpshooter'. With that she knew what she had to do. Taking aim, she fired.

Keith took the hit first, the blast knocking him sideways out of Vathra's hold. Lacey fired again, twice, and Vathra flew backward and lay still. Kolivan and Krolia ran forward and checked that the pirate was dead, but Lacey sprinted to Keith. He gasped and touched his shoulder, then sucked in a pained breath.

"Don't." Lacey yanked off her cape and used it to wrap Keith's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Keith smiled through the pain and sweat on his face and said, "I can't believe you actually shot me."

"You trusted me to make the shot?"

Keith wrapped an arm around her shoulders and lifted himself to kiss her. "I never doubted. It's a shame this bonding moment can't end with you carrying me like I did all those years ago for you."

Lacey blushed and pushed Keith off. "In your dreams, mullet."

Kolivan crouched beside Keith. "Can you stand, boy?"

Keith nodded and groaned, "If you help me."

Kolivan wrapped an arm behind Keith's shoulders and lifted him to his feet. Then Krolia gently hugged him and kissed his hair. "Keith, I'm so glad you're safe."

"I'm sorry, mom. I'm so sorry I did this to you again."

Krolia's tears fell into his hair. "You did nothing wrong, my son."

Keith groaned again and asked, "Is Lotor alright?"

Lacey grabbed Keith's hand and led him back through the spa. "He's better than you at the moment. We need to get you to the medics."

The blades walked the other direction and Kolivan looked back. "Krolia, I must see to this. I'll meet you when it's done."

Krolia nodded and squeezed his hand. "Go."

Keith leaned into Lacey. "You sure I can't get you to carry me?"

"Hang on, Keith. I know you've been through a lot. Just a few more minutes."

Lacey supported Keith more and more until she was afraid she'd drop him. Then Krolia wrapped an arm behind Keith's shoulders on his other side and they stumbled their way into a room the blades had turned into an infirmary. Lotor sat on a spa bed getting his blood pressure checked. When Keith saw the emperor, he grinned and summoned the strength to rush forward and hug him.

Lotor gasped in surprise before returning the embrace. "It seems you were correct, paladin. I'm glad we've retained our lives."

Keith fell backward and Krolia caught him. "Whoa."

Krolia leveled a stern look at her son. "That's enough chit chat. Onto a bed. Now."

Keith groaned, but did as told. The blade attending him sucked a breath through their teeth. "That'll scar nicely."

Lotor's medic finished their examination and said, "You're weak from captivity, but otherwise healthy. With rest, you will have a full recovery."

Lotor asked, "So I'm free to go?"

The medic shrugged. "I wish you wouldn't, but I cannot stop you."

"Thank you," Lotor said with a gracious nod of his head. Then he stood and left the room.

Krolia shook her head. "That man needs a hug."

Lacey felt Keith's hand in her's and turned to him. He smiled and nodded to the door. "Go to him. I'm sure a friendly face will help."

Lacey chewed her lip and followed Lotor. "Hey, Lotor."

Lotor paused and glanced back. "Lacey? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Lacey jogged to catch up and hooked her hand in the crook of his elbow. "I'm worried about you. Please, you just had a terrifying experience. You need to talk to someone."

"Lacey," Lotor began, "your concern is warmth to my heart. I should thank you."

"For what?"

Lotor started walking and said, "For sending the blades. If Keith hadn't been taken as well, I wouldn't have had such riveting companionship."

"Keith?" Lacey looked up with a smirk. "You're friends with him now?"

"Heavens no! What gave you that idea?"

She covered her mouth as she giggled. "Ah, so the hug back there was..."

Lotor raised an eyebrow. "Simply a break in tension, milady, in the aftermath of a shared trauma."

Lacey rolled her eyes again. "Sometimes I don't understand why you insist on this rivalry between you two. If you'd look two inches past your elegant nose, you'd see just how similar you and him really are."

"Oh trust me, I know." Lotor stopped and turned to face her. "Which is why I can't afford to hesitate any longer." Taking her hands in his, he looked into her eyes and said, "Lacey, I love you. It has always been my single intention to have you at my side."

"Lotor?"

Lotor reached up and brushed aside her hair. "Lacey, will you become my queen?"

Lacey's pulse quickened and she looked up at him. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Yes, Lacey. I had planned to tell you that night at the embassy, but well... it got a bit mucked up." Lotor's smile twitched nervously. "You don't have to answer right away. I know you have many tasks."

"No, Lotor, it's... ah..." Lacey licked her lips and took a step back. "I'm sorry. I completely misread the time we've spent together."

Lotor's brow furrowed and he tilted his head. "I don't understand."

"I'm sorry, but I can't marry you, Lotor." Lacey played with her hand and spun a silver ring she didn't usually wear. "Keith and I are affianced. He proposed a few days after he returned to the castle."

Lotor's eyes widened and he glanced away. "That cheeky bastard." A bitter smile marred Lotor's face and he bowed his head. "Thank you for your honesty, Miss McClain. It seems the red paladin is more honorable than I ever believed him to be. Please give him my regards and well wishes on a speedy recovery." He lifted her hand to his lips, "And Lacey, I wish you both every happiness."

Lacey watched the emperor prince leave with her heart filled with sympathy. She'd hurt him more than Vathra ever could. In time, he'd get over her, but he hid his pain well. Taking a deep breath, Lacey returned to the makeshift infirmary. Keith was asleep on the bed. Krolia and Kolivan sat beside him.

When they saw her, Kolivan nudged Krolia and stood. Krolia bent and brushed Keith's hair aside to kiss his forehead. "Take care of him, Lacey?"

Lacey hugged her future mother-in-law and answered, "Always." Then she settled beside Keith and held his hand in hers. The way it was always meant to be.


	11. Cosmic Intervention

Don't know if I'm just welcoming the furries or not, but here is a fun little bit! Adam=Cosmo! Yep. That's it. Enjoy!

Adam threw his arms up in futile defense when the light of the galra canon faded. "Gah!" he screamed. Then silence. Slowly lowering his arms, he looked around in sudden fear and awe. There was nothing... and everything. Stars and planets spun through a black void. He knelt upon a reflective surface that defied all logic. His jet was gone, as were his flight suit and helmet. Despite everything, his emotions from the dogfight were deadened. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Hello, Adam."

Adam turned toward the gentle man's voice. He was tan, then pale, then dark skinned. His hair seemed to shimmer and change length and color. The suit he wore seemed like a lie, though Adam couldn't tell why. The only thing that was constant were his eyes. Soft, warm, encouraging. Adam stood and hugged himself. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"My name is Bob... and this," he gestured with an arm, "is a plane of reality beyond time and space. It exists separate from everything you ever knew."

"How..." Adam's question died on his lips and he looked around in wonder.

A hand landed on his shoulder. 'Bob's' ever transient form smiled kindly. "You have many questions. I know this. To answer all would destroy you in every way. And you would gladly accept this. However," Bob's smile broadened and he walked past Adam. A nebula swirled in the distance, slowly getting closer. Bob continued, "It seems the infinite cosmos is not done with you."

"Wait," Adam blanched and asked, "did I die?"

"Adam," Bob leveled his omniscient gaze on him, "you cannot die. Not yet. You remember, don't you? Your promise to protect that boy?"

Adam gasped and was instantly lightheaded with panic. He reached out and grabbed Bob's arms. "Keith?! Oh god, what happened to him?" His hands slipped. He felt odd. Insubstantial. But Adam didn't care and he demanded, "Tell me he's alive!"

Bob smiled and stepped _through_ Adam. Looking to the approaching nebula, he answered, "The boy is there, but he is not alone. To survive such an environment, they will need your support. However, you cannot return to that plane of existence as you currently are."

Adam clenched a fist and lifted his chin. His eyes narrowed and he felt his chest rise in anticipation of a fight. "What do I have to do?"

Bob looked him over, gauging his determination. Then he smirked in approval. "It is rare I find one worthy. Yes, I will grant you a form most fitting. When you wake, you will be disorientated. To control the power coursing within, you must remember why you were delivered to me." Bob gently held Adam's arms and incanted, "Close your eyes, celestial warrior... guardian of old... and awaken!"

* * *

Darkness did not blind him, though it surrounded him. There was vapor and gas and matter. Then all was hot. The vacuous space flew by fast, though not as fast as he could move. As suddenly as the motion started, it ended... with a dull pain that faded quickly. He pushed up on all fours and looked about.

The ground below him seemed to breathe and pulse with a deep... slow... heartbeat. It was living. Like the rest of the things around him. Flora and fauna he'd never seen before grew in spectacular color and size. That did not bother him. There was a task. A primordial calling. Something that consumed him. Something... what was it...

A thick sharp claw swung around and pinched his leg. Howling in pain, he whipped around and saw a large armored creature. It's shell glistened with a strange mineral. The pincer that held his leg lifted and threw him. He landed against the side of the crater he'd created when he'd crashed and fell in a heap. The thing that had attacked him and several others like it loomed overhead. A snarl left him, though it was weaker than he'd expected.

Right as the creature raised its clawed pincer again, another creature rushed from behind. It ran on two legs, wielding a curved metallic weapon in one hand. It's face was hidden in shadow beneath a hood. Dark eyes seemed to glow as they narrowed in on his small form before turning to the creatures with a loud cry. The armored creatures turned in alarm, but the new attacker quickly dispatched the one that had hurt him.

A second figure similar to the hooded one ran from the side. Bursts of energy emerged from the weapon in her hands, felling two more of the beasts and driving back the rest. The one with the hood moved in front of him and turned with a spin of his weapon. How peculiar. He was much more powerful than this strange being, and yet they felt the need to protect him.

The first figure turned his head to survey the area before relaxing his stance. He called to the other, "Do you think they'll come back?"

The second, a woman taller than the youth, answered, "I do not know. We will want to find a safe location we can defend if that is the case."

"Affirmative." The youth turned, his weapon becoming small with a spin of flair, and he sheathed it behind his back. Reaching out a hand, he crouched and whispered, "Hey, little guy. I'm not going to hurt you." He stretched his hand out and came a few inches closer. "It's ok, it's ok. Looks like that big meanie gave you a bit of a cut there. Mind if I..."

The youth put his hand on his side and pressed down. He groaned and allowed the youth to hold him against the ground. Another hand gently held and extended his back leg. He whimpered. The youth clicked his tongue behind his teeth and looked at his face with pain in his eyes. Then he looked over his shoulder. Turning back, the youth knelt and reached under him. He whimpered, weaker this time, as the youth picked him up. His limp head was cradled in the crook of his arm and his injured leg hung.

The youth carried him toward the woman. "I think I saw a cave not too far from here."

The woman looked down at him in the youth's arms, an expression of concern vanishing in the blink of an eye. "Lead the way, Keith."

Keith. That name... his task... They were the same. This boy. His to protect. He whimpered a final time and closed his eyes to rest. He would protect his boy.

* * *

As he grew, he watched his boy mature and learn. The woman was Krolia. One of those that had taken his previous life. But if Keith was alright with her, he was too. It wasn't until the light revealed her history that he realized who she was. His boy's mother. She was important to Keith. He would protect her as well.

His own previous life was also starting to return. Waves of light removed the shadows in his mind. He remembered his roles. Teacher... Brother... Fighter... ... Lover.

He could not see their face or hear their voice, but their presence was felt on a much deeper level. He was calmer on the nights the light brought memories of them together. Keith slept better as well. But then the light recalled the first night the presence of the one he loved was gone. Loss. Sharp. Cutting. Visceral. Pain. Pain unlike anything he thought he could experience. Hotter than the moment of parting. An ice shard driven into his chest because they would never reconcile what had caused them to separate in the first place.

He whined as he woke up beside Keith. Lifting his head to see over his boy's back, he saw Keith curled up in the fetal position. One hand was up holding the side of his head, the muscles of his cheeks and forehead twitching sporadically. He moaned and shivered, a light sheen of sweat coating his cheeks and forehead. Krolia knelt beside him. She, too, appeared disturbed by what the light had shown. Her hand shook when she reached out to brush Keith's hair back and she murmured soothingly.

When Keith whimpered in his sleep, he woke up gasping and wide eyed. They looked at each other for a moment, each understanding what they'd both seen. Then Keith sat up and hugged her. They knelt like that for a long while. Adam stood and shook his fur out, then went to the cave entrance. It was raining. Like back then. The light flashed again, a quick burst this time, and he saw the memorial.

He stood there in full uniform, his hand on Keith's shoulder. Tears ran silent and freely down his face. He was trembling. Struggling. Desperately holding himself together for Keith's benefit. Or so he'd told himself. He knew if he broke down here, he would never be whole again. They were gone. Takashi. The one he loved most. In the memory, Keith choked on a sob and turned. Adam held him then the way his mother held him now. The rain christening the memorial became a downpour.

The light passed on and Adam howled. He howled until Keith wrapped his arms around his neck and squeezed. "It's alright, boy. It was just a nightmare."

Adam huffed out a long breath and leaned into Keith. If only he could tell him. Standing, he put his head against Keith's chest, then returned to lay on his side beside the small clay-like stove they'd constructed. Krolia went to the woodpile and said, "Go back to sleep, Keith."

Keith looked into the distance beyond their home and nodded. While he returned to the mat of grasses he slept on, Krolia carried fresh logs to the stove. Adam watched her feed them in and sit beside him. Her hand nearly landed on his shoulders when she gasped lightly and lifted her hand. Adam turned his head to look at her. She chewed her lip and looked away. She knew something. And she doubted its truth. Adam dropped his head back onto the ground and sighed. He returned his gaze to his boy, determined to pay attention for more 'nightmares'.

"You... are more than you appear, wolf." Krolia kept her voice low. Adam slowly rolled up onto his stomach and looked at her. She looked away first. "That was not the first time Keith experienced the loss of a father. I am glad he did not have to stand alone before a grave a second time." Krolia's eyes watered and she took a moment to settle her emotions. "I know... wolf... that was not his memory, though I doubt he even realized it. I do not know who you were. I do not know how you came to be here like this. It does not matter. You love him as much as I. Thank you... for protecting him."

Adam stared into her eyes. She needed to know how happy he was Keith had found her. How glad he was that she continued teaching Keith now that he could not. Then he sneezed. Krolia smiled and turned to watch the fire. She did not lift her hand to touch him as she had before. Adam rolled over into the side of her leg and rested his head on her thigh, shoving his nose under her hand. Hesitantly, she moved her hand along his head until it was on the back of his neck. He huffed and closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

"Keith, look out!"

Adam charged forward as the creatures that lived parasitically on the space whale refused to die. Keith had turned toward the one they'd hunted when another rushed up behind him. Adam was too far away. Then that power rose within. The need to protect. He felt it as a rising flood and blinked. When he opened his eyes, he was in front of Keith. He touched Keith, feeling that same power again. They vanished and he yelped. When they appeared again, he fell heavily on his side.

Keith managed to stay on his feet, though surprised by what had happened. Adam sighed in relief. His boy was unharmed. Then Krolia screamed, "Keith, move!"

Keith screamed as well as the thing he'd managed to dodge came at him from above. He raised his sword and fell to one knee, straining as the creature pressed down upon him. He shouted in exertion, his foot slipping backward. Adam growled and stumbled up as Keith's other leg gave out. The sword nearly fell when Adam touched his nose to Keith's back. When Adam blinked them further away, he whined and limped a step before falling heavily.

Krolia cursed and clicked a button on the side of her gun. The creature turned, screeching a horrible high pitched sound that hurt his ears, and charged. Krolia's gun began to glow the longer she held the trigger. Cursing loudly, she finally released as the thing barreled toward them. Her blast landed square on it's chest and the screech ended in pain. It's momentum carried it onward even though it was dead. Krolia turned and tackled Keith, rolling onto her back.

The space around them was silent apart from the weak whine emanating from Adam. Keith pushed up and looked around in a panic. "Wolf! Wolf, oh god! Krolia! Krolia, I need you! Mom!"

Keith slid on his knees beside Adam and reached out, hesitating an inch away. He looked at the bleeding wounds on his side and then put a hand on Adam's muzzle. "Oh god, oh god. Mom, what do we do?"

Krolia sucked in a deep breath, her eyes darting and accessing the full depth of the wounds. Putting her hands to her mouth, she ran them down her face and pressed them together. "We'll do what we can, Keith. He's very strong."

"Mom... he saved me. I can't lose him."

Krolia bit her lip and reached out to Keith. "You need to stay focused." Keith looked into her eyes, the fear never leaving his, but he slowly calmed down until Krolia put a hand on his head. "Let's get to work."

Adam watched the shadows dance along the cave wall. He huffed, his breaths shallow, and tried not to whine. Keith sniffed and hugged him, burying his face in Adam's scruff. His hands were clammy, his face shining with sweat. It had taken far too long to get him to their humble home and even longer to tend his injuries. Adam tried to shift and reassure Keith he would be fine, but even he didn't know the full extent of his capabilities in this form. He only knew what 'Bob' had said. The universe wasn't done with him.

"Keith, let him rest," Krolia gently insisted.

Adam felt his boy squeeze him for a final long moment before sitting upright and sliding along the floor to his mother. "Isn't there any more we can do?"

Krolia wrapped an arm around Keith's shoulders and exhaled slowly. Pulling him into her side, she answered, "I know you're worried and I wish I had a full med ward at my disposal, but all we can do is sit with him through the night. He is strong. If he lasts until morning, I have no doubt our friend will live."

Keith wiped at his eyes and sniffled again. "It's... I watched my dog die, mom. She was attacked by wild animals and I watched her bleed out from wounds that weren't this bad."

Krolia clicked her tongue behind her teeth and pulled Keith's head against her chest. Rocking him, she kissed his hair and said, "How about a story, huh?"

Keith nodded against her. "Sure."

Krolia tipped his chin up and smiled. "My father used to tell me all these stories, these legends, from the olden days. I listened intently, memorizing everything so that I could one day tell my own children." She ruffled Keith's hair and he gave a reluctant smile. He leaned more into her and she went on, "There was this one myth I loved. My father told me that when a warrior was destined for greatness, the cosmos would send a messenger to guide them down their path. A spirit leading them through danger until their destiny is fulfilled. Sometimes, the messenger appears as a friend. Someone the warrior knows and trusts. Other times an animal. A bear, a wild cat... a wolf."

Adam yawned and shifted his head to stare into his boy's eyes. Keith shook his head and said, "That's just a bed time story."

Krolia smiled softly and kissed Keith's forehead. "Of course. Do you want to stay up with our 'messenger'?"

Keith nodded and stretched. "Yeah."

Krolia stood in one fluid motion and went to add fuel to the stove. "Wake me up before you fall asleep."

Keith slid on the floor and knelt beside Adam. He lifted his head to comfort his boy and whined when the pain was too great. Keith sucked in a breath, eyes glassy and near spilling with restrained tears. "Easy, boy. I'm here. It's okay." He leaned over and cradled Adam's muzzle in his hands. Kissing Adam on the face, he curled up beside him, lifting Adam's head over his arm. "Don't worry. You're going to get better and... and you won't hurt soon. My mom said so. In the morning, you won't even feel this."

Adam blinked wearily. Of course he would get better. The universe wouldn't allow anything less. He waited until Keith fell asleep to move his head into a more comfortable position. His boy was heavy and warm, his cheeks blotchy from crying silently. Adam licked Keith's cheeks and groaned to wake Krolia.

The galra woman blinked awake without a sound. Her eyes flicked toward the door then to Keith and her expression softened with a gentle sigh. Rolling up, she silently came to Keith's side and turned him over until he was laying in a natural sleeping position. Adam growled low in his throat to push back the pain as he made his way to the stove. Panting, he fell onto his stomach with a heavy _whumph_.

He was almost asleep when Krolia's hand on his shoulder made him blink up at her. She stared knowingly into his eyes and demanded under her breath, "You cannot die, wolf. Don't you dare. Not until you tell him who you are. You can't put that responsibility on me as well. I refuse to be the one to tell him. Please... Don't leave us here alone. He needs you... and this is too much to handle by myself." She covered her mouth with a hand to stifle a sudden sob. Adam whimpered and pushed up into her chest. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck latching onto the comfort he freely gave.

* * *

Adam watched Keith fly the ship up to the castle of the lions. He only knew it from the abyss, but Keith was practically vibrating with energy as he struggled to keep his emotions in check. These last two years had seen him grow so much. Adam hardly recognized the boy who had run away nearly four years ago after the Kerberos Mission went missing.

The ship came to rest and the engines cut off. Adam stayed near the altean girl, Romelle. She had been through a lot, even if he didn't understand everything, and she frequently kept a hand on the back of his neck almost as though he were a therapy dog instead of a guardian wolf. Adam watched Keith drop to the floor where footsteps approached at a jog and came to a halt.

Krolia reached for Romelle's hand and her hand tightened in Adam's scruff. He took a couple steps, pulling her toward the exit. She extended her arm before following, more afraid of being left behind than of what was outside. Adam jumped down and looked back as Krolia helped Romelle from the ship. She took two steps before catching her balance and buried both hands in his fur again.

Krolia motioned for him to stay with the strange girl and walked forward to speak to Keith and his friends. "Perhaps we should explain after we've taken Lotor into custody."

"Agreed," Keith said. "Where is he now?"

"He's with Allura."

"What!?" Keith turned to the boy in the brown jacket. "We have to get her away from him!"

"Why? Keith, you're not making sense."

Adam perked his ears toward that voice. No. It wasn't possible. Or correct. Like a recording that had been corrupted somehow. It wasn't how he remembered. Stalking around Keith, he felt Romelle's resistance as he looked at this man. His lip lifted and he felt a growl building in his throat.

He was bigger. Stronger. Whatever had happened had changed him, but something was wrong. There was something horribly wrong. That. Wasn't. Takashi. The growl increased to an audible level and Keith looked over at him. Putting a hand on his head, he coaxed, "Stay, wolf."

The one who looked like Takashi turned those cold alien eyes on him. "Keith, what's going on?"

Krolia put a hand on Romelle's arm and said, "We told you, Lotor has been using you for his own horrible agenda. He wants power."

"That doesn't make sense," the girl in green said.

Keith ground his teeth and glanced at Romelle. "Look, I know this is out of nowhere, but you have to trust me on this. We need to get Allura back and then we'll confront Lotor."

The tall man with the mustache shook his head. "We can't do either of those things until they leave the quintessence field."

"You let her go in there?!"

"Keith," Krolia cautioned.

Keith chewed his cheek and took a deep breath. The other paladins all looked at him with concern. The boy in the brown jacket reached out a hand to Keith's shoulder. "Keith, we have a little time until Allura comes back and I know you're upset for a reason, but Lotor won't do anything to harm her if he _is_ using her. Come to the lounge and talk us through everything."

Keith exhaled, the tension leaving him so easily, and he nodded. "Yeah, alright. You're right, Lance."

The boy in the jacket seemed almost taken aback before smiling and lifting his chin. "Of course I am, mullet. Now come on." Adam finally turned from the impostor to look at the boy in the brown jacket. Mullet. So he was the boy from Keith's memories. He slung his arm around Keith's shoulders and started leading out of the hangar.

"Come on, miss," the yellow paladin said.

Romelle stepped closer to Adam and answered, "Alright. You're one of Keith's friends?"

The yellow paladin walked on her other side. "Oh, sorry, my name's Hunk. This here's Katie, but you can call her Pidge. The skinny one with Keith is Lance and the big guy's our leader, Shiro."

The impostor smiled warmly and Adam felt his hackles rise. He subtly steered Romelle closer to Krolia and kept his pace at a careful stalk. He felt Krolia's eyes pass from him to the impostor, but she didn't say anything. He huffed in frustration, determined to keep his boy and the ones he cared about safe.

* * *

Adam was furious. The impostor had lashed out and attacked Keith and the others before fleeing with the galran prince Romelle feared. Now Keith was once again piloting the Black Lion, that noble beast of metal and quintessence. Adam had followed to where the lion waited. The emotions he felt seemed to resonate from within the head of Voltron as well. It had been a simple decision to trust Keith's safety to this beast so similar to himself, but then Keith had gone missing and now he wasn't so sure of his choice.

He paced the bridge of the castle watching in futile agony as Keith's friends fought in vain against Lotor and his generals. Romelle stood to the side while Krolia struggled to get the ship back online. Coran was somewhere below. There was a hum and then the lights were lit. The screens blipped and then Keith was there. His helmet was gone and there was a fresh scar on his cheek, welted and painful. He spoke quickly, then the black lion was there.

Krolia took off running and Adam followed at her side. When they entered the hangar, Keith was lowering the body of the imposter from the lion. "Mom, we need to get him to the healing pod!"

Krolia lifted the unconscious man from Keith's arms and said, "I will. Now go! The others need you!"

As the lion powered back up, Krolia looked at the wolf and said, "Take us to the med ward." Adam touched her leg and they were gone.

* * *

Adam felt different. It had been growing stronger since the return of Altea and Daibazaal. Now a year had passed since that time. Keith operated the blades as a relief and rescue operation in honor of his father and to give the agents new purpose now that the old regime they had fought so hard to topple was gone. Krolia and Kolivan supported Keith more now. The way he and Takashi had when he was a cadet.

The other paladins were adjusting to the peace as well. Hunk continued to work as an ambassador. Pidge kept learning all she could to protect worlds should another tyrant emerge. Lance... Adam sighed and put his head on his paws. Looking at Keith as the black lion flew to the landing pad on Altea, he wished they could just talk. Lance wouldn't say it, but he needed Keith. He needed a little bit of chaos the red paladin brought. And enough time had passed. It was time they all moved on.

Takashi... well, Adam was happy for him too. Losing him had been as hard on Takashi as thinking Takashi dead had nearly killed Adam. Now, he was in love again. Curtis. The cute officer from the bridge of the Atlas. Adam knew their wedding was coming up. They were a beautiful couple.

He moaned again. So tired. All the adventures had their toll on him.

That night, Adam watched Keith sprint from his bedroom. The lions roared. He followed Keith outside, but another voice called to him. Turning, he saw the smiling face of 'Bob'. The transcendental being that had sent him on this strange journey. He beckoned to Adam and said his name.

Adam started trotting away from the paladins as the lions faded from sight. His paws transformed and he stood upright. A gasp made him turn. He saw Keith near tears and Takashi covered his mouth. The other paladins were confused and defensive. Smiling softly, Adam said, "Hello, Keith. Hi, Takashi."

"Cosmo?" Keith shook his head and started sprinting. He slammed into Adam's chest, his arms locked around him. Adam had half expected not to be able to touch his boy, but it seemed the universe wasn't that cruel.

Adam hugged Keith and whispered, "You were right. It was only a matter of time until I told you my real name. I'm sorry, Keith, but this is goodbye."

"No! Adam, I can't lose you again!"

Adam looked up at Takashi's words. Smiling down at Keith, he walked toward Shiro. "It's alright, Takashi. I know you'll be fine now. I got to see you again. I watched you become the leader I knew you could be. And I watched you fall in love all over again. You have so much love to offer. It's not my role to fulfill anymore." Adam put a hand on Shiro's shoulder. "I'm not mad anymore. I never was. And when Sam told us about what you'd been through, I knew I had a duty. I died that day... so many years ago. It was only because of Bob that I got to return to take care of Keith and his mother. But now it's time to finally rest."

Adam turned back to Keith. "I'm proud of you and your friends. You are exactly the kind of person I'd hoped you would be. Take care of each other. You're the only ones who know everything you've been through. You're family. And... tell your mother thanks. She was right to let me tell you all of this myself." Lifting his chin. He turned back to Bob. "I'm ready."

Bob offered a hand and Adam walked forward, changing back into the celestial wolf. He started loping, the ground disappearing beneath him. His heart felt light, the light of the universe, and he closed his eyes as it welcomed him home at last.


End file.
